Densi Drabblin'
by glenncoco4
Summary: Little one shots of our favorite duo.
1. Chapter 1: Unforgivable

_Part of the Drabble Challenge on Tumblr - requested by ejzah!_

* * *

He takes a bite of his lasagna and looks up at her in question. "You haven't touched your food. What's going on?"

She stares at her plate unable to look him in the eye. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it, baby?" He can't hide the worry in his voice as he reaches out to grab her hand.

"I-I uh, I'm not really sure how to say this."

"Baby, you know you can tell me anything."

"I know, but I don't like hurting you."

"Okay, Kens, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

She finally wills herself to look him in the eye, knowing that she can't lie to him. "I watched the new season of Grace & Frankie."

"With-without me?"

Squeezing his hand, she bites her lip as she tries to apologize to the man she loves with all her heart. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry. I was just scrolling through Netflix and I was just watching the trailer for the new season and somehow pushed play instead. The first scene came on and I just couldn't stop."

"How could you do this to me?" He shakes his head in disbelief.

Standing up she makes her way over to him and places her finger under his chin so that he would look at her. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"I don't know if you can."

She sits down in his lap, her sultry voice doing what it does best, getting her out of a mess with her husband. "Baby, please. Tell we what I can do."

His pout is only a front because on the inside he's jumping up and down with excitement. He turns to look at her, cerulean blues locking with mismatched chocolate orbs. "Well there is one thing."

A few minutes later she finds herself sitting in front of their tv watching a ship sail down a fjord. "Really? I said I would do anything and this is what you choose?"

"Mmmmhmmm." He places a kiss to her temple, running his fingers through her short brown locks.

Shaking her head because she can't take the boringness that is displayed in front of her, she throws her leg over his hips, straddling him.

He smiles as she threads her fingers through his hair, pulling at his golden locks. "I know what you did."

"What-What did I do?"

She scrunches her nose up in irritation. "You watched the new season without me, too."

"I would never."

The icy glare that she sends him almost makes him pee his pants. "Okay. Okay. I watched it. How did you know?"

"Well it could be that I'm an amazing agent or it could be that my idiot of a husband forgot that we share a Netflix account and the episodes had already been watched."

"Wow, he does sound like an idiot."

She shakes her head. How is it that even when she's a little peeved at him that he's still so adorable? "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Well you could take me to our bedroom and teach me a lesson."

"I don't think so buddy." She gets up off his lap and begins to retreat to their bedroom. "The shower on the other hand…"

He's halfway caught up to her when she looks over her shoulder at him, a sly grin spread across her face. "Be gentle with me, Mistress Kensi."

"Now where's the fun in that?"


	2. Chapter 2: They Know

_Part of the Drabble Challenge on Tumblr - requested by wanna-be-bold_

* * *

He plops down on the couch, wrapping his hand around her wrist, pulling her down to sit on his lap. "Kens, relax. It's gonna be fine. We still have time to talk to Hetty and explain to her that this…Us, won't effect our work."

"They didn't just find out! They already knew!"

"So what."

Her eyes go wide at his blasé reaction. "So what? She's gonna separate us. She's gonna separate us and I won't get to have your back and…"

He rubs his hand up and down her back, trying to coax her weariness. "And what?"

She threads her fingers through his hair at the base of his neck, vulnerability shining bright in her eyes. "And I'll miss you."

"Aw, Fern, you're never gonna get rid of me."

"I don't want to get rid of you. I'm just worried that you'll get sent back to LAPD."

"Hey, we have no reason to be worried. And worse comes to worse we'll just fake break up and sneak around again."

Her lip curls into a seductive smile as she runs her finger up and down his chest. "I do like the sneaking part."

"Oh, yeah?"

She brings her lips an inch away from his ear, her breath heavy as she whispers. "Mmhmmm. Being able to touch you when no one's looking. Kissing you when we're stopped on the way to an assignment."

"We've become the clingy couple that you used to complain about."

Her lips collide with his, desperation set in her movements as she tries to get their bodies as close together as she possibly can. "Don't even care."


	3. Chapter 3: Noice

_Part of the Drabble Challenge - requested by mashmaiden_

* * *

Deeks reaches for the hem, trying to pull the article of clothing further down to cover his muscular thighs. "Aw, come on, Princess. Do I really need to wear this?"

She looks on as he walks out of the bathroom and into her room. Her grin a spitting image of her mother's. "Yes, daddy. The skirt is suppose to be this short. You promised."

Kensi watches on, trying to hold in a laugh at the sight of her husband in a short mini skirt and kitten heels. "You did promise her, babe."

"In my defense she wasn't suppose to be able to ride 10 waves in a row."

The tall brunette walks up to her husband, her fingers playing with the hem of his skirt. A smile spreads to her face at his clear discomfort. "Nice legs."

He rolls his eyes at his wife's enjoyment of the situation.

"Come on, hubby, you're gonna be late for the party." Kensi says before turning out of the doorway and making her way to the other side of the house.

The tiny brunette grabs her father's hand, pulling him into the direction of the backyard where her uncles currently reside. "Yes, daddy, Uncle Callen and Uncle Sam said they couldn't wait to see you!"

The shaggy blonde begrudgingly follows his little girl through the living room and out the sliding glass doors into the backyard.

As soon as his heels hit the paved porch there's a long slow whistle radiating from the outdoor kitchen where his former colleagues are standing with his wife. The two men are clearly trying to hold back a laugh.

"Nice legs, Marty. Or should I say Martina?"

"Don't….be jealous." Deeks begins to strut towards his wife as if he were walking the cat walk. As long as he has to do this, he might as well have some fun with it.

Kensi smiles as he reaches her and then pops a hip out, striking a pose. He may be a dork but he's her dork. Standing up on her tip toes she places her lips to his scruffy jaw. "I think you look beautiful, baby."

Callen rolls his eyes at the pair's antics. "You two make me sick."

The husband and wife duo lock eyes, a set of pearly whites mirroring the other. "Yeah, we know."


	4. Chapter 4: Good Lies

_Part of the Drabble Challenge - requested by ncis-ncislafan_

* * *

Deeks walks into the bullpen, seeing his wife hug the larger agent of their team and is a bit confused. When he see's Beale take the plunge and hug him as well, he knows he's gotta ask. "What's going on?"

Kensi walks up to her partner the happiness radiating from her smile. "Sam and Katherine are getting married!"

His eyes light up at the news and steps up to the senior agent, wrapping his arms around him and patting him on the back. "Well that's the second biggest news I've heard all day."

Sam looks affronted at being put behind something else. "Well what the hell is the first?"

Deeks walks over to Kensi with the biggest smile on his face, grabbing both of her hands he answers his teammate's question. "Monty's girlfriend is pregnant! We're gonna be grandparents, baby!"

Callen bites his lip, trying not to laugh. He somehow contains it until everyone's attention turns from his partner to the husband and wife duo, giving congratulation hugs to the expectant grandparents.

The team leader pats his partner on the back, trying to sooth his bruised ego. "Sorry, big guy, but everyone loves puppies."

Sam can't help but let out a laugh when he sees Deeks bring out an ultrasound photo showing it off like a proud grandpa.

Kensi leans over, bringing her lips to her husband's ear. "What about the news I told you this morning?"

His mind flashes back to a few minutes before they left the house.

_His lips are on hers, his hand reaching for the button of her jeans._

_"Babe, baby."_

_"Mmmmm."_

_"We have to go to work."_

_"But I don't wanna."_

_"Just look at it this way, the sooner we go to work the sooner you'll get to see my new outfit when we get home tonight."_

_"What kind of outfit?"_

_"Two words. Jessica Rabbit."_

He's brought out of his trance, his eyes glazed over. "Yeah, see no. I couldn't break Sam's heart and tell him it was the third biggest news. It would bruise his ego even more."

"So was my news first or second?"

"If you keep breathing in my ear like that then I'll be able to show you and not with my finger."

She bites her lip as her gaze drifts down to her husband's crotch where there's already a slight bulge. Taking his hand, she starts leading them out of the bullpen and towards the car. "Goodnight, guys!"

"Wait, it's only 4. Where are you going?" Nell shouts at the retreating couple.

"Mama D just texted me and there's an emergency at the bar. We gotta go."

Once outside, they hurry to their respective sides of the Audi and jump in.

"Kensi Deeks, did you just lie to our coworkers about leaving early so we could go have sexy times?"

She whips the Audi into reverse and reaches over, her hand grazing the more prominent bulge in his pants. "What do you think?"


	5. Chapter 5: Samesies

_Saw a gif set from 6x02 and this popped into my head._

* * *

You know what would be gross but hilarious…..

Kensi bests Sam and pins him against the mat.

Deeks: "Good job, baby."

Kensi gets ups, smiling as she walks over to her partner.

Sam: "Alright, Shaggy, you're up."

The senior partners watch on in disgust as Kensi takes out her mouth guard and hands it to her husband. Deeks readily accepts the object and places it in his mouth.

Kensi smacks his ass. "Come on, baby. You got him."

Callen cringes: "You guys are sickening."

Sam: "G, green's not a good color on you."

Callen: "I thought you were on my side?"

Kensi: "He was until he realized something."

Callen: "What's that?"

Deeks: "At eh di ame ing wit chelle."

Callen looks over at the detective's translator. "He said that Sam did the same thing with Michelle."

Callen: "How could you two possibly know that?"

Deeks looks over at his love with a smirk on his face.

Kensi: "We may have had couple's sparing matches every other weekend."

The team leader gasps in shock at being left out of something.

The three remaining team members look on as their leader storms out of the gym.

Sam: "He so sensitive."

They share a laugh and turn serious as the detective and agent take their positions.


	6. Chapter 6: Shorty

_Because Dani's new haircut._

* * *

Sam: "So, Deeks, how does it feel to have longer hair than your wife?"

Deeks: "Well, I'm sad that I don't get to braid it anymore. But honestly this new do does things to me."

Kensi turns towards her husband with a seductive grin plastered to her face. "Oh, really?"

Callen: "And we're outta here."


	7. Chapter 7: Reasons

_Again because of Dani's new cut._

* * *

Kensi and Deeks walk into the bullpen where the 4 remaining team memebers are conversating.

Nell: "WOW, Kensi. Love the new do."

Callen: "Yeah, it looks great. What made you do it?"

Kensi looks over at her husband with a knowing smile. "Well, I got tired of pulling it back every morning while I was sick so….I decided to cut it."

Deeks: "Yeah, you did."

Eric: "Okay, why are you excited that she's been sick every morning? Dude, what's wrong with you?"

A smile is plastered on Sam's face when he realizes what's going on. "I know why."

Callen: "You do?"

Sam gets up out of his chair and makes his way over to the pair, wrapping them in a hug. "Congratulations, guys!"

Nell's face lights up in realization and then Callen catches on. Both making their way over to congratulate the husband and wife duo.

Eric: "Seriously, what is wrong with you people? Kensi, why are smiling?"

Nell: "Seriously, Beale?"

The tech operator squints his eyes, trying to piece things together. He watches as Kensi places her hand on her stomach. "Oh, Kens, are you gonna be sick again?" He runs to grab a waste basket. "Here!"

The brunette's brow furrows, as she takes the object.

The shaggy haired detective shakes his head, saying what the other four are thinking. "Seriously?"

All of the sudden an unfamiliar voice calls out from the balcony. "Dammit, Beale, she's pregnant."

The team members look at each other in confusion.

Kensi: "Who the hell was that?"

They all shrug.

Eric: "Nell? You're pregnant?"

Nell: "OH. MY. GOD."

Eric: "What?"


	8. Chapter 8: Summer Romance

_A/N: I give you a season 26 preview._

* * *

They're lazily playing with each other's fingers while laying in the hammock that overlooks the lake and mountain range. "So the kids are in town for the day, leaving us here all by ourselves."

Kensi turns back just enough so that she can look into his cerulean blues, grin playing at her lips. "What'd you have in mind?"

"Well we could always go swimming."

"But our swimsuits are back at the cabin and I don't feel like walking that far."

"It's literally 20 feet away. Besides, who said anything about swimsuits?"

"Martin Deeks, are suggesting that we go skinny dipping?"

"Do I really need to answer that question?"

She carefully climbs out of the hammock leaving her love to watch on as she makes her way to the water's edge leaving a trail of clothing behind her.

His eyes grow darker at the sight of her very taut ass sashaying away from him. Then she turns to look at him over her shoulder, biting her lip and why is he still sitting here?

She lets out a contagious laugh that sounded more like an evil cackle than expression of amusement as she watches her eager husband run towards her all the while trying to shed his clothes, almost eating it in the process.

The mostly now silver haired man dives into the water, swimming towards his wife.

Watching his form glide through the water, she smiles when he breaks the surface, coming face to face with her.

"Hi."

"Hi."

He gets lost in her eyes as he pushes the wet strand of hair that's in her face behind her ear. Smiling, he starts to lean in closer, she closes the gap, bringing their lips together and let's just say they did things that frightened the fish that afternoon.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for the love, guys! If you want to request any drabblin' or topics for my other stories just hit me with them._


	9. Chapter 9: Seduction at Its Finest

_You can thank Tik Tok for this._

* * *

Deeks stops in his tracks when he walks through the front door. His wife is strangely sitting in a chair in the middle of the room, facing away from him.

Once she hears the door close, she pushes play and begins to dance. She throws her legs to the side, one arm up goes up above her head and then she runs the other through her hair.

_So shut your mouth and run me like a river_

He watches on not being able to stop the smile spread to his face and can already feel his pants grow tighter. He's walked in on her trying to seduce him before, but she's never done anything like this.

The beat drops and once it does she turns around to face him.

_Shut your mouth, baby, stand and deliver_

He's expecting a seductive grin on her face or her biting her lip but is met with something entirely different.

She smiles, proud of herself for getting her husband all hot and bothered only for him to end up clutching his stomach in laughter.

_God how he loves her_. He watches with tears in his eyes as she continues her dance. His whole body, shaking with laughter.

She's the only one that can make him laugh til he cries and it's the best feeling in the world when she does.

Keeping the mask in place, she sashays across the room towards him. Once she reaches him she runs her hands up and down his body, circling around him.

When she's directly in front of him, his hands find her waist, stopping her art of seduction.

He carefully pulls off the mask so that he can see her beautiful face. "This is new." He says as he traces the lace that's covering her breasts.

"I had to get it to complete the ensemble."

"Well it's working."

She threads her fingers through his locks as his lips find hers. "I love you."

He works his way to her jaw and begins to trace kisses down her neck. Once he reaches her sweet spot at the junction of her neck and collar bone, she moans with pleasure. "I love you, too, Ghostface."


	10. Chapter 10: Payback

_Tonight gave me a vision. Post 11x14_

* * *

"It's a good thing we're already headed to the hospital." Kensi grips on to the "oh shit" handle that her husband has proudly named.

"Baby, I'm trying to concentrate."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to distract you. It's not like I'm about to give birth to something the size of a ham in probably…" She lets out a guttural moan as another contraction hits.

His eyes go wide when he turns his attention off the road for a split second to see his wife place her legs up on the dash like she's about to give birth right here, right now. "We're almost there, baby."

"Hurry because unless you wanna deliver this baby yourself we need to get there…like now."

Just as words leave her lips, Deeks slams on the breaks, whipping the car around so that it's right up against the curb.

He throws the door open and hurries over to the passenger side, yelling for help as he does.

A couple of nurse come rolling out with a wheelchair and the three of them get Kensi out of the car and into the chair faster than a pit crew at the Indy 500.

They're now running down the hall when he feels her squeeze his hand. Her eyes are shining with unshed tears. "We're having a baby."

They come to a stop once they reach an empty room. His eyes now mirroring hers with tears of his own as he brings his lips to hers. "Yeah, we are."


	11. Chapter 11: Rabbits

_A/N: I was inspired by Mama Deeks' out burst at Beale._

* * *

She walks into the kitchen, being met with a mop of shaggy blonde hair. "Where's mom and dad?"

He looks up from the table and rolls his eyes. "Where do you think?"

"Okay, we're seriously gonna have to stop making her mad."

"I think she does it on purpose sometimes, because I was literally just eating cereal at the counter and all the sudden dad walks in and she starts yelling at me saying I need to stop being a slacker and go do my homework."

"It's summer, we have no homework and also you're at top of your class."

"Exactly."

Both Katie and Noah cringe when they realize that could only mean one thing.

Throughout their childhood whenever either or both of them would get in trouble by the matriarch of the family they would be forced to do whatever it was they got in trouble for not doing or would have to do some chores.

It wasn't until they got older that they realized that every time mom yelled and dad was there that the two would disappear for quite some time.

"I'm just wondering how we don't have another sibling by now."

"Seriously, Katie? I'm eating here."

She proudly grins at herself for making her brother loose his appetite. "That's what you get." She start walking off to the opposite side of the house, far away from her parent's room. "Eat the last of my cereal again and I'll bengay your shorts."


	12. Chapter 12: Shock

_What if like say next season they have a case and it's something to do with Callen or Nell and we find out that they've been dating._

* * *

Kensi brow furrows at the image that pops up on the screen. "Why would Nell's car be at the bar?"

The shaggy blonde looks confusidly at his wife. "What do you mean? Before I leave every Thursday evening to go night surfing with the guys she comes in and says she's waiting for you. One of your weekly book clubs or something."

She looks at him like really? "What are you talking about? I went night surfing with you last week. I met you at the beach…remember? And also, do either Nell or myself look like the type of women who would be in a book club.?"

The detective contemplates his partner's words. "Hm."

"So does this mean?"

Eric stands there, not sure what to think but after hearing the words of his colleagues some of the peaces start coming together. It explains a lot of what's happened over the last few months. "Wait, are you…you guys don't think-"

Deeks continues, going into investigation mode. "Come to think of it there was that one time I went to Callen's and saw a woman's dress draped over the couch. It looked kinda old like a renaissance era-"

Kensi looks over at Eric and sees the sad puppy eyes that are forming. Yet her husband is completely oblivious and continues his rambling until she brings her elbow to his ribs. "Babe."

He sees her raise her eyebrows in exasperation, nodding over to their tech operator. "Beale, I'm sorry man."

"Yeah, I thought you two were keeping it casual?"

He gives the pair a sad smile. "Yeah, we stopped that a few months ago."

Deeks walks over to his friend, giving him a reassuring pat on the back. "I'm sorry, buddy."

"It's okay. As long as she's happy."

A thought sudden forms in Kensi's head and it's pretty brilliant if she says so herself. "I know it may be a bit soon but my friend Anna is single."

Beale's eyes perk up at the mention of the beautiful woman he met at the couple's wedding. "Does she like DND?"

She nods perfusly. "Yeah, of course!"

"If you count Stranger Things." Deeks mumbles.

Beale smiles his first real smile of the day. "Okay, I'll give it a shot."

The detective walks up to his partner, whispering in her ear. "You're just not gonna quit until Anna moves to LA, are you?"

She bites back a smile. "Hey, your the one that put the thought in my head and since Kip broke her heart you will shush."

"Yes, dear." He bites his lips as they all turn their attention back to the task at hand to find their friends.


	13. Chapter 13: I Know a Guy

_Season 12 Halloween episode. _

* * *

Sam walks into the bar after he promised his coworkers that he'd come to their Halloween party. It couldn't be any worse than last year and Callen with the clown noes.

The music is loud but he likes it. Once he steps out of the entrance into the room, he's met with many people. All whom have baggy jumpsuits, boom boxes, gold chains and so on.

Kensi catches a glance at the door and smiles. "Sam! You made it!"

His eyes widen at the sight of his female colleague wearing very large chains, a muscle shirt, baggy jeans and a red Kangol bucket hat. "What is this?"

"Oh, Deeks didn't tell you? Yeah, the theme for this year's party is LL Cool J."

"You don't say."

"You know who that is, right?" The young female agent questions, realizing that she doesn't really know what type of music he listens to.

"I've heard of him, yeah."

Kensi nods her head and turns her attention back to the bar where a customer is calling out for a refill. "Have fun! Deeks is around here somewhere."

Just as she says his name the detective comes from taking an order at one of the booths and smiles when he sees his brother from another mother.

"Sam Dawg!" The shaggy blonde calls out, licking his lips for added effect.

"Hey, Deeks, nice ring." The larger agent scans his friend up and down and stops at his hand.

Deeks balls his hand into a fist, LL Cool J on full display. "Oh, you like this! I know the guy that knows the guy who made the original one. This one's not as expensive of course but it's still awesome." Again licking his lips for effect.

"Yeah, it's something alright."

"What?"

"Nothing."

The shaggy blonde nods and pats the older man on the back as he makes his way back over to the bar to put in an order.

Just when he thought it couldn't get anymore strange, Kensi calls him over to the bar.

"What's up, Kensi?"

"Oh, I just talked to Mama B."

"And?"

"Mama said knock you out." She says. Her eyes, shining with pride.

Deeks' laughter is echoing throughout the crowded bar at his wife's joke and Sam can't help but smile too.

After a few minutes, Sam catches his partner out of the corner of his eye as he walks in from his apartment and heads straight for him.

Callen reaches Sam and holds out a package of sweets. Earning a curious look from the bald man. "Forget Oreos….eat Cool J cookies."

All he can do is huff a laugh and take a cookie though because this is his family. And he wouldn't have them any other way.


	14. Chapter 14: No Filter

_Inspired by a conversation with wanna-be-bold on Tumblr._

* * *

Callen looks at the clear liquid that's in her glass in confusion. "Kens, are you seriously gonna drink that much tequila?"

Deeks looks over at his wife with a mischievous smirk. "Don't be ridiculous Callen, it's vodka."

"Shut up." After giving her husband a good eye roll, she turns to look at their team leader. "It's water."

"Why are you drinking water? It was your idea to come here in the first place." Sam is just as confused as his partner.

The couple each start to fiddle with something behind their backs. "Well, we got you guys something and left it here."

"Okay, what is it?"

At the big man's question Kensi hands Callen a rolled up t-shirt and Deeks does the same to Sam. The couple watches on as the men unroll the piece of clothing and read the graphics on it.

"That's cute, now bring-" Sam's interrupted by his counter part.

"Your uncle a beer."

The two agents look at each other and then back at the shirts and then back at each other again before turning their attention to the beaming agent and detective duo.

"No way?" To say they've never seen Callen's face light up more would be an accurate statement.

Kensi leans her head against Deeks' shoulder, nodding her head in confirmation.

"Kens, how are you gonna handle Deeks and a baby."

Deeks feigns outrage at Sam's statement. "I'll have you know that I only swallowed Kensi's ring once and I am potty trained." He braces himself for the next thing he's about to say because he's totally gonna get in trouble. "But I am however still on the teat."

Her eyes go wide at her husband's words that can be heard throughout their semi-packed bar.

"And we're outta here."

* * *

_A/N: Throw you're drabble suggestions my way! I need some more ideas._


	15. Chapter 15: Deja Vu

_A/N: Because we'll probably never get this scene._

* * *

They're walking into the boat shed, hoping and praying that Nell and Eric found something. "So let me get this straight. Hetty sent an agent on a mission in the Middle East and now said agent is missing. Am I the only one that's having deja vu?"

"I can only imagine what she's feeling right now."

He places his hand on his wife's back trying to comfort her the best he can right now. "You never really told me how you felt."

She keeps her eyes off of him, because she knows if she looks into his soft blue eyes she'll break. "I felt hopeless. Abandoned. I felt taken advantage of. Most of all, my heart was breaking and there was nothing I could do about it."

"Because you knew Jack didn't do those things."

She can't not look at him now. Lifting her eyes to meet his, there's a dark sadness that he's only seen a couple of times. "Because I never thought I was gonna see you again."

The tears start to pool in her eyes and pulls her into him, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you." A scene flashes before her eyes of being bound and gagged in that cave all those years ago, wishing she was where she's at right now. In his arms. "God I love you so much."

Nell turns on the monitor and sees her friends share a brief moment before interrupting them. "Uh, sorry, guys, but we have a lead."

Deeks pulls back from her, bringing his thumb up to wipe her tears away. "Fatima needs us right now. So we're gonna find her just like we found you and then we're gonna go home and eat a gallon of Rocky Road while we cry in each other's arms."

Kensi can't help but let a watery laugh escape at her husband's ability to always make her smile. "Let's get our girl back."

He smiles, giving her arm a reassuring squeeze before they turn their attention back to the pixie red head. "Alright, Nell, what do you have?"


	16. Chapter 16: Lost

_A/N: Apparently my mind is set on this name._

* * *

She walks into the garage to find her husband making high pitched squeals that he does only when he's really nervous. "Whatcha doin?" He jumps in surprise when he hears her voice. She had gotten back earlier than expected which seems to have made him even more nervous.

"Hey, baby, I'm just looking around you know." His eyes are wide in panic as he searches the area around them frantically. "And I may have just lost our child. No biggie."

Kensi stares at her husband with a stoic expression written on her face, arms crossed over her chest.

He moves the clothes around on the rack, seeing if Kai had managed to use the same hiding spot that he did when he was his age. "I'm sorry, baby. I just turned around to look at my board real quick and when I turned back around he was gone."

"BOO!" The tiny blonde jumps out from behind his mama, using his best scream.

Deeks clutches at his chest as his heart begins to slow down to its normal pace. "You scared me, buddy."

The little boy starts to giggle as the taller version of himself crouches now to his level and wraps his strong arms around him tightly.

"First of all, you can't technically lose a child when you're inside of your own house. Second of all….do want to explain to me why our 3 year old now has a mohawk?"

"I don't know anything about that, but we should definitely never ever buy him slime."

"I'm gone for one weekend."

Deeks picks up the small surfer to be and walks over to his wife with a grin shining brightly on his face. "We missed you."

Kai nods, confirming his dada's words.

"Speaking of which, weren't you suppose to come back tomorrow?"

A love that never ceases to amaze her when she looks at them washes over her. "I missed my boys." She brings her lips to her husband's for a soft loving kiss and then turns to her son as he readily pooches out his own lips for a peck from his mama. "Now do you wanna tell me why you have a mohawk as well?"

"I don't know how that happened either but just as a precaution you should never buy me slime either."


	17. Chapter 17: Clean Up

_A/N: This has happened and you know it. Rated T_

* * *

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

She's standing at the dining room table, lost in what she's doing when she feels him come up behind her, pressing himself against her. His lips an inch away from her ear. "What are you talking about? I'm literally just folding clothes."

"Mmmhmm. Yeah, you are."

"Are you serious right now?"

"Gonna fold those towels real nice."

"Umm."

He rubs his nose against her skin, inhaling the fresh scent of her body wash. "Maybe color code them when you put them away?"

She can feel his excitement pressed against her ass. Her brow raises in confusion. "They're all white."

"Yeah, they are."

"Yeah. They are." She state matter of factly. "Seriously, how is this making you horny?"

"What are you talking about? You always make me horny."

She knows this conversation is gonna be to over soon as he makes his next move. The moan that leaves her mouth when his hands make their way under her top, up her stomach, stopping as they reach her breast and begin to massage her soft mounds. "I'm just folding clothes in a pair of joggers and one of your t-shirts. It's like the least sexiest thing ever."

"You're the most sexiest thing ever. No matter what you're doing."

"Even when I'm peeing while I floss my teeth?"

His lips find her neck and work their way down. His teeth playfully nipping her skin. "So sexy."

"You really are insatiable."

"No, I'm just an idiot in love with his hot as fuck wife."

"So, are you just gonna keep talking or-" She lets out a contagious belt of laughter as he picks her up, throwing her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and hurriedly walks towards their bedroom.


	18. Chapter 18: Control Yourself

_A/N: Post 11x17_

* * *

Kensi, Fatima and the guys step in to the busy emergency room, looking around for Devin.

The nurse points to the bed where said agent is waiting to be discharged. The curtain is drawn closed, but the nurse assures them that he's just getting stitched up.

They reach the curtain, but pause before pulling it back.

"And, man, there were these two beautiful women on the team. They had guns, taking out those guys left and right. I think I fell in love."

Kensi's eyes go wide when she hears the distinct laugh and the voice that follows. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Anytime my wife's holding a gun it takes everything in me not to jump her."

"Sounds like a badass."

"You have no idea."

She rips the curtain open, a hint of worried anger shining in her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Baby! I told them not to call you. It's just a sprain."

The FBI agent looked back and forth between the couple, slowly putting things together. "Wait, you…she?"

"Devin, I'd like you to meet my wife-"

"Kensi."

"Yeah, how'd you-" He finally gets a view of the guys and Fatima behind his partner. "What are you guys doing here?"

Sam shakes his head, because of course Deeks has already made friends with the new guy. "Well, we thought we were here to pick up one teammate but apparently we're picking up two."

"Two?"

Deeks looks to the team and then back to his new friend. "Wait, so these are the guys you were talking about?"

"Yeah. Wow! This is crazy."

Kensi shakes herself out of her shocked state and walks up to her husband, running her fingers through his hair. Her focus now completely on him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm better now."

"Why didn't you want them to call me?"

"It's not that bad."

"Yeah, but I'm your wife. It doesn't matter."

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to worry you over nothing." He places a kiss to her forehead. "Besides, it sounds like our boy here needed Kickass Kensi."

Her eyes shine with tears as she crashes her lips to his.

"And we're outta here." Callen barks as the rest of their team turns around in unison.

Devin watches as the two get lost in each other and should he really be here right now? "Yeah, I'm just gonna…" He points towards the retreating form of his new teammates, maneuvering himself through the tiny gap that he's left with to escape.

Kensi pulls back when air become sacarce, giving him a sad smile.

"Agent Deeks, control yourself, we're in a hospital."

She bites her lip, willing herself not to laugh. "I missed you today."

"I missed you, too."

The tall brunette pulls her partner off the gurney and wraps her arm around his waist as his goes around her. His braced wrist, resting on her shoulder. "Do you ever think they'll catch on?"

"What, that every time we want them to leave we just start making out or flirting?"

She curls into his body, nodding her head against his chest.

He places a kiss to her head as they walk out the sliding doors. "Nah, I think they're too worried about getting the images out of their brains to try and figure it out."


	19. Chapter 19: Spreading the Love

_A/N:This is a little more than a drabble. Prompt given to me on Tumblr. Kensi is emotionally hurt after seeing pictures of baby on like Instagram or Facebook ? She just really want that baby and seeing all those pics makes her heart aches._

* * *

"Kens, I'm home." Deeks makes his way through the silent house. He looks around, trying to figure out where she could be. He's walking down the hall towards their bedroom when he hears soft whimpers coming from the spare bedroom. "Baby?"

"Baby, what's wrong?"

She's sitting in the rocking chair, pushing back and forth. The sadness in her eyes all too familiar. "What's wrong with me, Deeks?"

He hates seeing her like this, she's always putting so much pressure on herself and wishes he could take it away from her. Kneeling down in front of her, he takes both her hands in his.

"Why can't I give us a child?"

"Didn't we talk about this? You're fine. Everything it going to be okay. We just have to be patient." He's confused at how quickly her mood has changed. I mean he'd just been gone for two hours and she was lazily watching tv, relaxing before he left. "What brought this on?"

Her eyes wander over to the framed wedding photo on the wall, right above where they decided to put the crib. "I liked a few baby photos on Instagram when we first started trying and now every time I go to my suggestions something new pops up and I see all these women that are with their kids whether it be a new born or toddler and I've never wanted something so bad in my life."

"You know what? Today's the 9th, have you started yet?"

She shakes her head. "No."

"Okay, well then why don't you go and take one?"

"I used my last one a few weeks ago."

"Well then it's a good thing that your husband is a smart man." He had noticed that she'd been acting more emotional than she normally would this time of month in the past week or so and so he decided to stop and get some pregnancy tests just in case she wanted multiple ones to make sure.

She can feel the tears start to pool in her eyes once again just thinking about it. "I don't know if I can take another disappointment."

"Just please take it one more time and then we'll stop checking for a few months."

"Okay. But only because I love you."

"Hey, remember no matter what that test says. I'm always with you no matter what."

A sad smile spreads to her face. She knows he's with her. He's always been with her, she has no doubt. "I know."

It's about ten minutes before she returns from the bathroom. The tears in her eyes tells him everything he needs to know. "Oh, baby, I'm sorry." He wraps his arms around her, squeezing all his love into her. "It'll happen for us. One day. It'll happen."

"Marty."

"Kens, no matter what's going on in that beautiful head of yours know that I love you and nothing will change that."

"It already has."

His brows pinches in confusion. It sounds like they're having two different conversations. "What?"

"Remember how you said God would just laugh at us?"

"Ye-yeah."

"Well, I'm pretty sure he's rolling on the floor right now."

"Wait, so-"

Tears are shining bright in her mismatched orbs, but now there's the most contagious grin he thinks he's ever seen, playing at her lips. "Today's our day."

His voice is soft in disbelief, much like the first time she told him that she might be pregnant. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"We're pregnant?"

"We are."

He wraps his arms around her waist, picking her up and spinning them around in circles. "I knew it!"

She places her forehead on his as he stops. Their eyes locked together saying everything with their eyes. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"You know what would be hilarious."

"What?"

"If it were twins."

His eyes go wide in realization. They do both have a couple of sets of twins on their respective sides of the family. But who cares. The love of his life just told him that they created a creature with their love and if he were honest he'd have a whole litter if she were willing. "Or triplets."

She does her best to laugh, but once he's eye level with her belly, her eyes go wide in horror. Looking up to the sky, she sends out a prayer. "Hey, God, Kensi here. But you know that. You know what would be even funnier than me having triplets? How about you send that extra kid to Anna. Callen would make you pee your pants."

"Are you already trying to give away our hypothetical child?"

"No, I just think we need to spread the love."

"Mmmmhmm."

"You wanna pay for tuition for three kids at once?"

Deeks turns his head up, looking towards the sky. "You know, God, she does have a point."


	20. Chapter 20: Born Ready

_A/N: Prompt given to me on Tumblr._

* * *

She religiously rubs the lotion all over his body, making sure she doesn't miss a single spot.

"Baby, I think that's enough sunblock."

The steel eyed glare she sends him, tells him he better shut up and shut up quickly. "How about you hand me his hat?"

"Yes, dear." He does as told and reaches in the baby bag for the blue hat.

After she's satisfied with his sun protection, Kensi sits Kai down in his tiny umbrella covered bassinet, custom made by his daddy and crawls over towards her partner. "I can't believe he's already 6 months old."

He rests his weight back in his arms, supporting her body as she takes a seat between his legs and rests her back against his chest, but not before he gets a beautiful view of her bikini covered ass. "I know. It feels like just yesterday you were passing out in the hospital."

He punches her love handles when she laughs at his mishap. "Hey, in my defense the sight your vagina tearing was really horrifying."

"Well it felt amazing."

"I'm sorry you married a wimp."

"You're not a wimp, baby." She reaches her hand back, running her fingers through his now shorter blonde locks. "Besides, you made up for it by cleaning and checking my wound every 2 hours. And waiting on me hand and foot."

"It's the least I could do." He rests his chin on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist as she leans back into him. "I love you."

"I love you back."

He hears a gurgle and turns to the bassinet with a worrisome expression. "Do you think he's ready?"

"If he's anything like his daddy, he was born ready."

She looks at Kai, his tiny arms and legs, flailing about. She crawls over her husband's leg and reaches out for their boy. "What do ya say, Kai? You ready to go swimming with the dolphins?"

Deeks bites his lip as he watches on in amazement at the sight of his little boy giggling alongside his wife. He never thought they'd get to this point in their life, but god is he sure glad they finally made it.


	21. Chapter 21: Read Receipts

_A/N: Deeks isn't the only detective in the family._

* * *

Kensi walks out of the bathroom, making her way down the hall as the admires the collage of photos on the wall. Her favorite being her mother-in-law holding both she and her husband in a death gripping hug at their reception.

She walks past the guest room and comes to stand still when she sees the door slightly ajar. Neither she or Deeks have been inside the room since Roberta started redecorating it a week ago.

Being the curious agent that she is, she walked up to the door, pushing it all the way open. "What the holy hell?" Her grow wide as her eyes land on the furniture in the room and the sign up on the wall. "Mama B, is there something you wanna tell us?"

At the sound of his wife's uneasiness, Deeks walks down the hall, begrudgingly. "What is it, baby? Please don't tell me it's a room full of naked portraits."

Roberta rounds the corner, coming up behind her son. "Aw, it was suppose to be a surprise."

"A surprise for what exactly?" The special agent's curiosity, growing at the minute.

"Oh, Mama, please don't tell me you-you're-"

"For heaven's sake, Martin, of course I'm not!" She pushes him forward into the room.

"Thank, god!"

Kensi rolls her eyes at her husband exaggeration. She walks over to the closet, running her fingers through the myriad of clothes that are already hanging up in the closet. She turns back and locks eyes with her mother-in-law, pursing her lips. "How did you find out?"

"I may have found your receipt on the floor of the office."

"Wha-what do mean find out? Find out what, baby?" He looks at his wife pleadingly.

Closing the distance between them, Kensi reaches for her partner's hands, giving them an extra squeeze. She looks up into his expectant eyes, tears pooling her own. "You're gonna be a daddy, baby."

He tries to find his voice, but if comes out strained. "A-a daddy?"

She cups his jaw, rubbing her thumb soothingly across his stubble. "I'm pregnant."

"Really?"

"Really!" The older blonde shouts.

The brunette huffs a laugh at the outburst, leaning her head forward to rest against his chin. Deeks wraps his arms tightly around her waist, hugging her with all he is.

She yelps in surprise as he lifts her off the ground and spins them around.

Roberta watches the scene play out and then a look of determination crosses her face. She turns around, walking out of the room in search of her other project. "Alright, you two, we have so much to do!"

The mother-to-be's eyes grow wide when she realizes what's going on. "Oh, no."

He sits her down, brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"She's gonna start making binders again."

He unexpectedly smiles at her words, leaning forward, he presses his forehead against her's. "Don't even care."


	22. Chapter 22: Positive

_A/N: Apparently global pandemic gives me inspiration._

* * *

"Well?"

"It's positive."

"Hey, look at me." She reaches up, holding his face in her hands. "Baby, look at me." Her heart breaks when he does as he's told and looks up at her, tears pooling in his eyes.

"She's a fighter. We're all gonna get through this together."

"Yeah, but the cases for people her age haven't exactly ended well."

Kensi's heart breaks a little more at the thought of loosing her, but she has to be the strong one this time. For him. "That may be true, but if I've learned one thing it's that Roberta Deeks is one of the most stubborn people on this planet. Even more so at the thought of getting a grandchild in the near future."

He can't help the small smile that makes its way to his lips. In the past he's usually had to be the positive one and even though the circumstances aren't ideal, he can't help but feel prideful at the fact that he has so clearly rubbed off on his wife.

There's only one thing that can help him in the midst of this chaos right now. "Hey, can you do that thing?"

"What thing?"

"The thing that never fails to make me happy."

"Oh." She smiles, thinking back to the conversation they had after their first official fight.

At the sight of her bright and beautiful smile, he relaxes knowing that as long as he has her by his side, everything will be okay. He leans forward, bringing his lips to hers, pouring all his love into their kiss. "Thank you."

She wraps her arms around his waist, resting her chin against his chest and looks up at him with that same smile. "I got you, babe."


	23. Chapter 23: Positive II

_A/N: Some how this is turning into a trilogy._

* * *

They walk through the hospital, finally stopping at the window. Neither of them surprised at the scene before them. "Is that vodka? How did you even get that in here?"

She gets up out of her chair, a sad smile playing at her features. "Yeah, it's today's breakfast and if you must know, a friend brought it."

"Mama, are you serious right now?"

"What? I heard that alcohol helps kill la la corona."

"Mama B, I'm pretty sure that's not true."

"Well it does help the loneliness and boredom."

Kensi can understand where her mother-in-law is coming from and that's exactly why they're here. "We're here now, what do you want to do?"

The older blonde looks back and forth through the window between her son and daughter-in-law with pleading eyes.

The brunette sighs in defeat. "Alright, go get the binder."

"YES!" Roberta's eyes light up as she scurries to the chair where her bag lays.

He throws his arm over her shoulder, pulling her into his side and places a kiss to the top of her head. "Thanks, baby."

She wraps her arm around his waist, giving him a comforting squeeze. "I told you, we're all in this together. If that means listening to your mother plan out a baby shower for our future child then so be it."

She opens the binder to the page she knows by heart as she walks back over to the intercom. "Okay, so here's what I was thinking for the cake but it would all depend on the gender. Are you guys going to find out the gender ahead of time? What am I talking about of course you are. Kensi I know you don't like surprises."

The husband and wife share a knowing glance as they watch the older woman flip through her laminated pages.

Just to add a little pep to her step, Kensi says something to help her fight even harder to get better. "Who knows, we may need a blue and pink cake."

"Twins! Yes! I was thinking the exact same thing. They are due on my side."

Deeks' eyes go wide when his wife starts getting just as excited as his mother. Yeah, they'll get through this. Just like they always do.


	24. Chapter 24: Paralyzed

_This one really hurt to write. Requested on Tumblr. _

* * *

"Baby, your mom's here."

She continues to keep her eyes fixed on the wall, unable to make herself move.

He kneels down in front of her, holding onto her hands that lie in her lap. His eyes lock with hers, saying everything she needs to hear without him saying it. I'm here. We're gonna get through this together. You're my world and I love you so so much. "I'm gonna get you some more tea. I'll be right back."

All she can do is nod and feel a little sense of wholeness as he stands back up and presses a kiss to her head.

The older brunette sits and waits, watching her defeated little girl bury herself deeper and deeper into a dark hole. One she almost went into herself. "You know, I lost a baby once."

She finally turns and looks at her mother for the first time since she arrived, her eyes red and her skin splotchy from crying ever since the doctor broke the news to them a few hours ago.

Julia's heart breaks a little more when she sees her girl's devastated expression. "It was before you were born. I had found out I was pregnant just days after your father was sent off on another mission. Everything was fine until I started getting these really bad pains in my stomach. I went to the emergency room and it was already too late. There was nothing I could do." Tears spring to her eyes as she relives that part of her life again. "The worst part was going through it without your father."

Tears begin to fall down her cheeks and Julia hurries over, wrapping her baby girl in her arms. "I'm so sorry this happened to you, sweetheart."

Deeks gives the mother/daughter duo a few minutes to share their grief. It breaks his heart so much that his wife is going through this. It breaks it even more to know that she's beating herself up over it, most likely blaming herself. God, he loves her so much. He wishes he could take all of it away from her.

He walks back into the living room as the women pull away from each other and Julia takes her seat back in the chair. Handing a cup of tea to his mother-in-law, he takes his seat next to his love on the couch.

Kensi relaxes into his side as he wraps his arm around her shoulder. The one thing getting her through this is without a doubt her husband, the love of her life and her entire world. He's always there for her, loving her, making her feel like the most special woman in the entire world. "I love you."

He places a kiss on the top of her head before he leans his head against hers. "To the end of time and back."

They'll get through this, together.


	25. Chapter 25: Peace of Mind

_Since Kensi & Fatima are paired up this week. 11x19_

* * *

Kensi: "So, are you still looking for a place?"

Fatima: "Yeah, kinda. I mean it's nice not to have to pay rent and all but I'd really like to get out from under my parents."

Kensi: "You know, there's another apartment above the bar."

Fatima: "Oh, no, I couldn't possibly."

Kensi: "Are you sure? I mean Deeks and Sam fixed it up pretty nice. It's actually nicer than Callen's apartment."

Fatima: "I don't know."

Kensi: "Come on, it's time for you to join your new family."

Fatima: "Shouldn't you ask Deeks first?"

Kensi: "We already talked about it actually. He already put your name on the mailbox because I told him I could talk you into accepting."

Fatima: "But I haven't even said yes."

Kensi: "Look my husband may think he's an expert negotiator, but he's got nothing on me."

The new team member looks unsure.

Kensi: "If you don't say yes then I'll be hearing him badger me about being wrong for the rest of my life, so really you'd be doing me a favor."

Fatima: "Okay, if it helps your sanity. I'll move in. But I insist on paying rent."

Kensi: "That's fine. That's absolutely fine. Also, just make sure to lock your doors at all times."

Fatima: "Oh, believe me, they ingrained that into my head at FLETC. You never know what kind of creeps are walking around."

Kensi: "Oh, no, I was talking about Mama B. She kinda has a tendency to wander into places she shouldn't but the creep thing is good too."

Fatima's eyes go wide in surprise. What did she just get herself into?


	26. Chapter 26: Homecoming

_There was no way this wasn't going to turn sexual. Rated T_

* * *

He sees the headlights shine in through the window, semi-illuminating the dark living room. Quickly getting up off the floor, he runs over to the window and his eyes go wide in excitement.

A deliriously happy grin spreads to his face when she steps into view and makes her way up the walk. Once she steps through the door, he pounces, wrapping his arms around her, peppering her face with kisses.

She laughs at his enthusiastic greeting and wraps her arms around his neck, just as happy to be back in his arms.

After a few minutes, he stops his onslaught of kisses and just holds her, giving her time to examine the the living room for the first time since she got back. Confusion crosses her features when her eyes land on the corner of the room where Monty's bed is and right there next to it is her husband's pillow and an old quilt. "Why is your pillow and a blanket next to Monty's bed?"

"Um, I may have slept on the floor with him while you were gone."

"What's wrong with our bed? Oh, god, what's wrong with our bed?" She pulls back slightly to look into his eyes.

When his eyes finally meet hers, she's met with weariness. "Nothing, it's just-"

"Did you really miss me that much?"

He pushes a strand of hair behind her ear, his hand resting against her jaw as he rubs his thumb soothingly across her cheek. "Are you crazy? Of course I missed you! I miss you anytime you're not in my sight."

The look in his eyes as he's talking to her sends a pool of heat to her lower belly. She crashes her lips to his, pouring all her love into their kiss. But before they get carried away, she pulls back, resting her forehead against his. "Babe, why are all my clothes strung out over the living room?"

"Well, I kinda forgot what you smelled like and so I grabbed some of your clothes and….you had a business trip and I missed you so much that I kind of tore up the house in your absence like a dog with separation anxiety… sorry?"

"You know what this means, right?"

"No, what?"

"I'm rubbing off on you."

A devilish grin spreads to his lips at her words.

"What?"

"I like it when you rub off on me."

A provocative grin crosses her face. One that she knows will finally make him put his words into action. "Well I'd like it if you took me against that wall like I've been imagining ever since I left Monday morning."

His eyes darken at his wife's words. Slowly backing her up against the wall, he bring his lips to her neck, trailing a line of kisses in their quest to her lips. He pulls back, want and desire clear in his eyes.

She runs her fingers through his hair, a shiver runs through her body as he presses his desire against hers. "Touch me."

Nothing else needs to be said…with words anyway.


	27. Chapter 27: That Smell

_Pre-All In_

* * *

They're having one of their "date nights" this is not a date night. Pizza and a movie at her house. As they do every Thursday night. They both know that they're unofficially official, but until one of them gives and defines what they truly are they agree not to push boundaries.

His eyes have been locked onto her ever since the movie started. Watching her delicate lips mouth the story word for word. He wishes that he could just grow a pair and confess his undying love for her, but something totally different comes out of his mouth instead. "You smell nice."

"Um, thanks?"

"Is that new perfume?"

She finally turns to look at him and is caught off guard by what she sees. _It couldn't be._ "No, that would be the scent of gunpowder and sunshine….or so I've been told."

He sees the confusion pass through her eyes and he wishes…_god why can't he just tell her that he loves her? Why can't he just say, I love you, Kensi Marie Blye!_

She freezes, her mouth slightly opens in shock.

His eyes go wide when he realizes that he said that last part out loud. "Kens-"

"You-you love me?"

He nods. There's no use in fighting it anymore. "More than anything."

"But what about figuring out what you really want?"

"I-I uh, actually came to a conclusion right as Jack finished his speech at dinner."

She watches him with pleading eyes, urging him to continue.

His heart continues to beat erratically at the sight of what he can only describe as hope in her beautiful eyes. "All I want is you."

She pauses for a moment. The words she's been wanting to hear from him for so long don't have the effect on her that she thought they would. No, what she's feeling is much stronger. "I was going to tell you something tonight. Something that I was unsure about how you'd take."

"What?"

"I think I'm in love with someone."

His whole body deflates at her words and he looks down at his lap hoping to keep back the tears that are welling up in his eyes. "Oh."

"Yeah, he-he uhh….he's the best man…person, he's the best person I know. I mean he makes me laugh like no one else can and he makes me feel so special. Like there's no one else in the world for him but me."

He keeps his eyes fixed on his hands, not daring to look up into her beautiful chocolate orbs.

She places her finger under his chin, bringing his head up so that he can look at her. "Deeks, I love you, too."

Before she can get the last word out, his lips are on hers, bringing them together for a passionate kiss. It may have taken longer than either of them had hoped, but they finally made it.


	28. Chapter 28: Tables Have Turned

_If this doesn't happen Sunday we will be robbed. 11x19_

* * *

He walks out of the changing room and scans the room. His eyes come to a stop when he sees that someone has a new admirer. He hasn't met the new recruit yet, but going by the description he was given, this is him. "She's quite stunning, isn't she?"

The FBI agent is startled at the sudden voice that fills his ears. He was so caught up in looking at her that he didn't notice the man walk up beside him. "Yeah, she's beautiful."

Deeks watches on as she continues to pummel the free standing bag. "She most definitely is. I tell ya, the man she ends up with will be the luckiest god damn bastard on the planet."

"I'll say."

"You thinking about going for it?"

Devin finally turns his attention away from his beautiful new teammate and towards the shaggy blonde who unbeknownst to him is also his new teammate. "I don't know. I'm sure she has a boyfriend or something."

A smile spreads to his face. "I know for a fact that she doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Really?!"

"Really."

Deeks continues to pep talk the newbie into shooting his shot, but just as he's about to send him on his way, she yells out in frustration.

They both turn their attention towards her, one of them surprised that she's looking at them expectedly. "Babe, will you come here for a second?"

Devin's brow furrows as he points to himself, asking if she's talking to him.

The detective bites his lip, trying to hold back his laughter. "She does on the other hand have a husband." He lets out a chuckle as he walks away from the now pale looking probie and towards his wife. Oh, this is gonna be fun.


	29. Chapter 29: Making Our Own Fun

It's been slow in ops the last few days. Not that any of them are complaining, but it's getting pretty boring and he's going stir crazy.

He watches as his partner has a conversation with Beale. She may be turned away from him but he's not even sorry. She's still wearing her leggings from their workout earlier and good god do they accentuate every beautiful curve of her lower half and that's when the idea strikes him.

Eric's eyes light up as he sees Deeks approach but soon turns into confusion as he watches the detective sneak up behind his unsuspecting wife. He watches in slow motion as Deeks places his hands where he can only assume is Kensi's backside.

"They got the booty?" He squeezes her ass, smiling in adoration. "They do."

Before she has time to shake herself out of shock, he's running down the hall towards the gym.

Sam and Callen watch the scene play out before them, trying to hold back their laughter because they know he's as good as dead.

She thinks about running after him, but her aching feet protest. "Dammit, Deeks! You're lucky I'm pregnant."

Her phone chimes with a message, she glares at the screen willing it to send through to the other side of the phone.

Hubby: _I love you, sweet cheeks._

Wifey: _You are so dead._

Hubby: _Will you have, "Husband to the woman with the greatest ass in the world.", engraved on my head stone?_

Wifey: _No, but I will make sure to eat extra beans at lunch._ 😉😘


	30. Chapter 30: Tables Have Turned II

_Because another scenario popped into my head._

* * *

"She's stunning, isn't she?"

It's not the first time he gets caught staring, and it certainly won't be the last. "Breathtaking."

Devin turns his attention away from his new teammate and looks at the blonde haired man who he can only assume is the other teammate he has yet to meet. "So how long have you two been working together?"

"Just about 10 years now." A dreamy filled look crosses his face as his mind wanders back to the beautiful day when she walked into that MMA gym.

"So what's stopping you from going for it?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you go for it? I mean life is too short, right?"

Deeks nods, trying to pump himself up. "Yeah, I think I'm gonna go for it."

"Are you sure, man?" The new agent questions as he watches the blonde man nervously.

Deeks doesn't answer the younger man before he starts walking towards the brunette beauty. He takes one step at a time until his feet touch the first landing.

She steps down from the next set of steps right in front of him, bringing him to a hault. She gives him a soft smile when he stops in front of her. Her brow furrows in confusion though when she sees the determination set in his eyes and he leans in closer, bringing his lips to hers.

He can tell she's caught a bit off guard when his lips land on hers but in a split second she responds with favor.

She pulls back first with a heavy sigh. Damn that man and his wicked tongue. "What are you doing?"

"Messing with the new kid."

They both turn to see a shocked FBI agent staring up at them from the bullpen.

Kensi shakes her head at her goof of a husband and grabs his hand, dragging him down the steps once again.

Devin's stupefied as he watches them walk over to him. Clearly he needs lessons from this shaggy blonde. "Wow, man, does that always work for you?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Especially with Kensi here. She has a weakness for the Deeks." He cringes as her fingers close over the skin of his love handle, pinching him.

"Devin, I'd like to to meet my partner, LAPD Detective Marty Deeks."

"Do you kiss all your partners like that?"

She can't help but smile when she turns to her husband and sees the goofy grin plastered to his face. "Ones that are my husband, yes."

A look crosses over the young agents face when he realizes that he's been had. "So earlier-"

"Yeah, I was just messing with you."

Devin laughs, stretching out his hand to officially introduce himself to the detective. "Devin Roundtree."

"Nice to meet you man. But if you ever talk about my wife's looks again, it's not gonna be pretty."

His face turns pale as he looks back and forth between the partners.

She pinches his side again and shakes her head. But when she turns her attention back to their new teammate, she can't hold back her laughter at the deer caught in headlights look that crosses his features. "He's just messing with you."

Deeks huffs out a laugh right along side her, confirming that what she said is true.

She watches on as her husband throws his arm over the newbie's shoulders and begin their retreat to ops. _Oh, this is gonna be fun._


	31. Chapter 31: The Love

_Because I've been putting the clues together anad it's already in my head._

* * *

She grabs her bag and does a once over of the room that she's seen almost every day for the past 9 years. It's been a ride. Hard times and good. The one thing that she'll always be grateful for is the friendships that she's made.

As she takes one last glance at the big screen, she walks out the sliding doors and bids her office adieu.

Her eyes take in every little detail of the second floor before she reaches the stairs and she looks down at the bullpen. "What are you guys doing here?"

There they are. Her second family.

"Did you really think we'd let you leave without saying goodbye?" Kensi smiles in question.

"Yeah, Nellverine. I thought you knew us better than that." The shaggy blonde spouts with a wide grin.

With a sad smile, she trudges down the stairs one at a time. Memories flooding her mind as she takes in each one of their faces. That's one of things she's gonna miss the most - the love.

They're in a line which kinda makes things a little easier for her but not really.

Sam nudges her chin, something that he doesn't do often and wraps his strong arms around her. "You go find your happiness, Nell."

After he pulls back, she can only nod being afraid of breaking down right in front of them.

Next comes the guy who she considers a brother. They both came to OSP around the same time and being the new kids, she's always felt that connection with him. "Shagster."

"Nellma."

She wraps her arms around him in a tight hug for what feels like the last time. Yeah, they say nothing will change but not seeing each other everyday definitely will have a larger impact than any of them are willing to admit. "Take care of Eric for me."

"I will and remember there's alway a bar stool for you at our place."

Somehow she knows this next goodbye is going hurt worse than the others. I mean how do you say goodbye to a woman that's been one of your most trusted confidants for so long. Truth is, Kensi's the best role model she's ever had, especially when it comes to working in a man's world. "You better call me when you get pregnant."

Tears start to form in the brunette's eyes as she holds her friend close. "You know I will."

Kensi pulls back from Nell and immediately turns into her husband's arms for comfort.

The red head turns towards Beale but then remembers something that makes her turn back to the husband and wife duo. "Oh, and I'd like to throw Penelope into the hat of names before anyone else can."

The partners laugh and nod in confirmation that they'll take it into consideration.

And then there's one. This guy, her guy, well who use to be her guy. Her best friend. How does she say goodbye to him? "Beale, you stick to your training."

"I will."

"And you better come visit me in San Francisco."

"I definitely will."

She quickly wraps her arms around his waist, burrowing into his chest. "I'm gonna miss not seeing you everyday."

He places kiss on the top of her head, the tears that were pooling earlier finally falling from his eyes. "I'm gonna miss you, too."

She starts to slowly back away out of the bullpen, giving one last glance, she makes eye contact with her and blows a kiss. Yeah, Hetty may have done some things that she didn't agree with but she's still the one that brought her to this place….to these people. "I love you all."

There's a bunch of "Love yous" and "Miss yous" thrown out.

And for the last time Nell Jones walks down the hall and out of those double doors.


	32. Chapter 32: It's Time

_After tonight's episode, how I could've seen the season end had we gotten the final two episodes._

* * *

The boys and Fatima went to follow a lead and stoped at a food truck, leaving the two of them to eat their packed lunches on the couch in the bullpen. "So, you know how you've been staying up in ops with Beale these past few weeks?"

He turns away from his food towards her, giving her his full attention. "Yeah?"

"Well, your probably gonna have to stop that."

"I-I know, baby. I've just felt a little off lately."

She takes a bite of her apple, and nonchalantly asks him the question that just formed in her head. "You think it's sympathy pains?"

"What? Who would I have sympathy pains for?"

Her eyes lock with his, trying to will him to understand.

"Baby, who would I have sympathy pains for. Have you talked to Mama? Is it mama? Is it your mom? Baby, who is it?"

For some reason she can't say it out loud feeling like once she says it it will just disappear. "We're gonna need to swap places."

"Swap places?" His brow furrows in confusion. Why on earth would she want to be up in ops?

"Yeah, you're gonna have to go out in the field and I'm gonna need to stay at the mission."

"But why?" He take a bite of his tuna salad sandwich, clearly he once again missed the stop on the Kensi thinking train.

She shouldn't have inhaled. Clutching her stomach, she runs to the nearest trash can and empties the contents of her stomach.

He right next to her in an instant. "Baby, are you okay?"

"I will be once you get that sandwich away from me."

"But you love my tuna sal-" His eyes move from her hand placement to his sandwich to the trash can. "No way."

"Deeks."

"Sorry." He throws the sandwich in the trash can and wraps his hand around her wrist pulling her away from the smell. "You're really pregnant?"

"I really am."

They're startled at the sound of an audible gasp. Turning their attention towards the sound, the couple look to find Eric testing out the new parabolic mics on the second floor. "Congratulations, you guys!"

"Thanks, Eric." Deeks offers and then nudges his head, sending the message to the tech op to scat. Once he's out of sight, the detective turns his attention back to his wife. "I have to ask since I'm already there. Do you think you're ready?"

To say she's surprised by her husband's question is an understatement. I thought he knew I wanted this? "To have a baby?"

"No, to start our next chapter."

A few months ago she would've said that she's close but after Nell leaving and being unsure if she'll come back it got her to thinking. "I uh-"

"I get it. You're not ready."

"No."

"Do you think you're close?"

She rolls her eyes at his inability to let her speak. Gotta love him. Lord know she does. "If you would let me finish I was going to say that I-I uh think I'm ready."

"Are you sure? I don't want to push you."

She reaches up, cupping his jaw. Her thumb wiping away the tear that rolling down his cheek. "Baby, you're not pushing me."

"I want to believe you. I do. But why don't we do what Nell did and use our paid vacation to see where you're at by the end of it. Just to be sure."

This man. If they weren't already married she'd ask him to marry her. "We can do that but I already know my answer."

"You're sure."

"Absolutely."

His arms wrap around her waist, bringing her body into his.

She burrows her nose into his neck, the scent that is so uniquely him calms her stomach. And just like that she knows they're making the right choice for them. For their family.


	33. Chapter 33: Drooping

_Scene taken from Incredibles 2_

* * *

His eyes grow heavy, darkness pulling him under. "All over Doozeldorf, Doozes are dozing. Their eye lids are so heavy, they're drooping..."

Maya pulls her bottle away from her lips and looks up from where her head rest on her daddy's chest. Not meaning to be a hard slap but being a one year old who doesn't know her own strength, she riers back and smacks his salt and pepper scruff cheek. His eyes instantly popping back open.

"Closing!"

* * *

She looks ups from her book when his footfalls reach their room. "Fell asleep while reading again, huh?"

Rubbing his cheek, Deeks staggers to his side of the bed and pulls back the covers. "What gave it away?"

"Well your cheek is kinda red and it wasn't like that when you got up to check on her."

"She may look all cute and innocent but that girl's got her mama's arm."

Kensi smiles at the reminder of her fist frequently finding her husband's arm early on in their partnership. "Hey, you're gonna appreciate that swing once she starts dating."

"Dating? Nobody said anything about dating." He shakes his head profusely at the thought of his little girl being chased by little heathen boys.

"That wasn't one of your 'rules'."

"Because it goes without saying."

"So porn, drugs and dangerous jobs had to be said?"

"Obviously. Try to keep up, Kens."

The glare she sends him would send most men running, but not him. Never him. "Would you like another red mark on your body?"

"Ooh, do I get to choose where?" He slides over to her, wrapping his arm around her waist, his lips finding the smooth skin of her neck.

Like always the feel of his lips on her sends heat to her belly. She smiles, turning to meet his lips with hers.

He pulls her book out of her hands and reaches over, placing it on the night stand. His body now covering hers, he melds his lips to hers as their hands begin to roam. Turns out he wasn't that tired after all.


	34. Chapter 34: Matter of the Heart

_Because I am ridiculous as are they._

* * *

Eric spins around in his chair to ask one of the analysts a question but as he turns the mop of blonde hair that's hunched over the 'round table' stops him.

Curious as to what has the detective so clearly distracted, he slide up to the table with what he thinks is an intimidating glare. "What have you been staring at on your phone all day?"

Deeks startles, turning his attention away from the screen and looks up at what he would imagine a constipated Beale looking like. "I could ask you the same thing."

The tech op's brow pinches in confusion as if he doesn't know what the shaggy blonde is talking about. But he knows Deeks doesn't buy it at the roll of his eyes. "Fine. If you show me, I'll show you."

"On the count of three?"

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

Cerulean blues land on the screen and his heart begins to ache for his friend. "A picture of you and Nell?"

Eric nods, the sadness in his eyes can't be hidden any longer. His eyes go to the screen across from him and really isn't surprised by what he's looking at. "A picture of you and Kensi?"

"Face it, Beale, we got it bad."

"I just miss her." He can't help the tears that start to pool in his eyes.

Deeks walks around the table sitting his phone next to Eric's and wraps his arms around him in a tight embrace. "Yeah, I know."

As the boys share a brotherly hug, the sliding doors open and she can't help bite back a smile at the scene playing out before her. "What's going on here?"

The two blondes quickly pull back from each other and turn towards her with innocent eyes.

Seeing the lit up screens of their phones, Kensi walks over to the table and can't help but roll her eyes. "Really, guys? We're not dead."

Eric dramatically places his hand over his chest. "Then why does it feel like there's a hole where my heart should be?"

"Hey, don't you nod your head. You're the one that wanted to be up here in ops." The brunette looks at the shaggy blonde, reprimanding him.

The detective closes the distance between he and his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist, and leans forward bringing his lips inches from her ear. "Doesn't mean I can't miss my partner."

She can't help the heat that rises to her cheeks at her husband's adorableness. Placing a kiss to his cheek, she wraps her arms around his shoulders and shares a look of understanding with him.

The soft smile on her lips and the tilt of her head gives him the go ahead. "Come on, Beale. Movie night at our house."

Eric wipes his cheek, ridding himself of the tears that have fallen and his face lights up at the invitation from his favorite couple. "Ooh, can we watch Titanic?"

Kensi's eyes light up in excitement. They just watched it two days ago and Deeks would've strongly objected to watching it a second time in less than a week, but now he can't. "We most definitely can."

The tech operator looks innocently at the confused detective. "What, I like the story."

Deeks just shakes his head, wrapping one arm around Kensi's shoulders, the other wrapping around Beale's as they walk out the door. "Fine but I get to pick dinner."


	35. Chapter 35: Mama's Boy

_Requested by densinew on Tumblr_

* * *

His eyes follow the myriad of objects as he glides down the aisle. "Mama."

She looks down into his dark and curious hazel eyes, a soft smile spread to her face. "What, baby?"

"Is that?"

Kensi follows the direction of his little finger, her eyes landing on a box condoms. Why do they have to put that so close to the pads and tampons? "Um, that's balloons for grown up."

"Baboons. I get?"

"No. No, baby."

"Why?"

"Hey, do you want some candy?!"

"Bewwies!"

Leave it to her and Deeks' child to think of fruit as candy. "Okay, well get you some berries."

Kai's eyes light up as his mommy pushes the basket a little faster and turns the corner to a go down a new aisle. His eyes land on a lady that's pretty but not as pretty as his mama and he waves. "Hi."

A smile spreads to the stranger's face as she waves back. "Hi."

"Mama?"

She stops, reaching for a can on the shelf. "Yeah, baby?"

The tiny brunette sees what's in her hands and starts flailing his tiny arms in excitement. "Dines! Hold."

She hands him the can of fish and reaches back for another, her attention fully on her boy, Kensi doesn't notice the tiny sliver of metal sticking out of the can in the shelf.

"Ow."

Hearing her cry of pain, his eyes shoot up in horror. "Mama, is okay?"

"Yeah, baby, I just cut myself."

"I wan see."

Knowing how curious her two year old can be, she stretches out her now red index finger.

"Muah."

Her heart melts as she watches as he pooches out his lips drastically and brings them to her finger.

"Better?"

God, those innocent hazel eyes. At only two years old her son is the sweetest person she's ever met, something else he gets from his daddy. "It's all better, baby. Thank you."

"Welcome!"

They continue to walk down the aisle once again, making their way to the produce section. Kai's eyes land on something behind is mommy or rather someone. "Dada!"

"What do have there, buddy?"

"Dines!"

The shaggy blonde cringes, turing his attention from his son to his wife. "How can you two eat those things?"

"Yummy!"

She grins at Kai's ability to already gross his daddy out with his eating habits right along with her. "Yeah, they're yummy and also because I know how much you hate the way they taste yet I can get you to kiss me anyway."

"Is this still payback for the durian?"

"Don't be ridiculous that was 7 years ago, but the Swedish Nachos however."

"Hey, you forced me to make them when you were pregnant with pipsqueak over here."

"Yeah, and as my husband you should've told me no."

Kai lets out a giggle. "No, dada."

"I did tell you no but then you seduced me and my defenses were down after that." He states matter of fact.

Kensi's brow furrows at his statement. Clearly they're in two different worlds. "Seduced you? I let out a fart that could've singed both of our eyebrows off."

"Toot!"

"Yeah, but it was so adorable."

She huffs a laugh at how ridiculous he sounds. "You're an idiot." The brunette turns her attention away from her boys and towards the the red fruit.

He watches on as she examines each basket, trying to find the best strawberries. Leaning over her shoulder he brings his lips to her ear whispering in a low raspy voice. "Yeah, but you married me so what does that say about you?"

"Oh, touché."

"Touché!" The partners turn around at the sound of their excited little boy using a word that hold so much meaning to his parents.

She leans back into his chest, his lips coming to her temple placing a kiss there.

"Speaking of touché." A blush rises to her cheeks at the feel of his hand grabbing her ass. Quickly turning around, Kensi brings her hand to his hip.

He's so distracted by the desire in her eyes that he doesn't register her movements until her fingers close around the skin of his hip, pinching the hell out of him. "Okay...touché."


	36. Chapter 36: Challenge Accepted

_Requested by densinew on Tumblr_

* * *

She counts the photos and closes her eyes when she reaches the number. Her eyes begin to water, she can feel it. Taking a deep calming breath she opens her eyes back up and selects the photo, writes the caption and posts it.

He's just putting up the finishing touches on their gourmet grilled cheeses when his phone dings. Picking it up off the counter he sees a notification from his wife's Instagram (because it's that kinda love) and opens it.

His eyes dart to the beautiful picture of a woman's pregnant belly, her husband's arms wrapped around her bump, one of her hands resting on his and the holding the bottom of her belly, their wedding rings on full display. When he starts reading the caption his eyes begin to water just thinking about how very badly they both want this. Warning: WE'RE NOT PREGNANT. Post the 10th to last photo saved in your phone and it will come true before the year's over. Tagged by cupcakemandy #2020challenge #pregnancy #quarantine

He steps over to the table and sits both of their plates down as he takes his seat next to her. "Baby, did you really just do one of Mandy's challenges?"

"Well, I'm bored and it wouldn't hurt."

"What wouldn't hurt?"

"To use all the help we could get."

"Baby, it'll happen for us."

"I'm starting to think that it won't." Her eyes deflate and she takes a bite of her sandwich.

He reaches across the corner of the table, placing his finger under her chin and brings her head up so that he can look into those gorgeous eyes of hers. "That's okay I have enough hope for the both of us." He gives her that smile that's only for her and leans forward bringing his lips to hers for a soft, loving kiss.

Her husband the optimist.

* * *

He's getting ready for bed when she comes in from their in-suite bathroom with an unreadable expression on her face. "Babe, we're gonna have to name our first born Mandy."

"What? Why?" His brow furrows at the out of the blue statement.

"You remember that Instagram challenge she tagged me in a few weeks ago?"

"Ye-yeah."

She raises her eyebrows as if it's obvious as to where she's going with this.

Deeks jumps out bed, with wide eyes. "You-you mean..."

"I may be carrying a little Deeks."

Before she can even get the words out he's striding over to her and wraps his arms around her waist, picking her up. He presses his face to the crook of her neck and takes a sigh of relief.

Kensi threads her fingers through his hair as his tears hit her eyes olive toned skin. "We're having a baby, baby."

"Do you think we could just get away with letting her be godmother instead of naming our kid Mandy?"

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

She leans down bringing her lips to his. They're gonna have a baby.


	37. Chapter 37: Stealth Mode

Part of a Drabble Challenge on Tumblr.

* * *

"Did you hear that?"

He nods in confirmation as they walk through the semi lit hallway. "Yeah, I think I swallowed a ghost back there."

She rolls her eyes at the ridiculousness that is her partner. Her very hot partner. Kensi maybe a little creeped out by their surroundings and the chill that's in the air but with Deeks by her side it's kinda easy to forget that they are most likely walking into a death trap.

They slowly make their way down the steps to the first floor both leaning against the wall before turning the corner at the ready.

She closes her eyes and sinks her teeth into her lip at the feel of something brushing against her. "Deeks, if you don't get your hand off my boob so help me god." Her feet are aching and she's tired and emotional and she just can't right now.

"I'm telling you, I'm haunted."

"Well, whoever you are get outta my husband so he can get into me."

Suddenly a blinding light is filling the room forcing the pair to blink rapidly to try and gain back their sight.

A familiar voice sounds over the intercom making them simultaneously roll their eyes. "Guys, seriously? Can you go through one simulation without turning each other on?"

"Well when you create a ridiculous simulator what else are we suppose to do?"

"I'm telling you guys, you'll thank me once the twins come."

The shaggy blonde looks across the room incredulously at the ex-Navy SEAL. "I don't see how creeping out of a room that has robot babies is going to help."

"Well, unless you wanna be sexless and sleepless for the next 10 years I suggest you learn how to do this."

"Did he say sexless?" His attention turns from Sam who's standing behind the glass wall to his wife, baby blues glistening with tears. "Kens, did he say sexless?"

She shrugs, bringing her hand up to his scruff she pats his cheek and then turns around, waddling off to the other side of the room. "Guess now you have a reason to do the simulator."

"What about you? Where are you going?"

"Your son and daughter are playing soccer with my bladder that should give you a clue."

Deeks watches his wife's retreating form, she's had to go through so much carrying their babies for the past 7 months the least he can do is this.

"What's it gonna be, Deeks?"

With determination set in his eyes he turns to Sam nodding his head confirmation. "Run it."


	38. Chapter 38: Nope

_This is more Densi adjacent. _

* * *

"Please don't leave me." He watches as his partner grabs his keys off the counter and heads for the front door.

"I don't want to go but Kensi and Deeks left their IDs and I have to take them to the airport." Sam shakes his head as he opens the door. "You'll be fine, G."

The NCIS agent feels the sweat begin to run down his back, he's nervous. He never gets nervous.

His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a gurgle. Turning his attention to the rocker in the corner or the room Callen's met with two hazel eyes. "Why did your mom and dad decide to leave you with me while they went to Hawaii, huh?"

The 6 month old smiles at his uncle's babbling, waving his little arms in the air.

"You know you may look like Kensi but you definitely have the attention span of Deeks."

At the mention of his parents' names the smallest Deeks lets out a wailing cry.

The team leader stares blankly across the room at his nephew. "No. I will not accept that."


	39. Chapter 39: Don't Fight It

"You forgot about my birthday!"

Both Kensi and Deeks look up as the two senior agents walk into the bullpen in what can already be described as a comical conversation.

"In my defense, I forget about a lot of things."

The shaggy blonde turns to his desk mate as he plops down in his seat. "Man does have a point, Sam."

"Okay, has your partner ever forgotten about your birthday?"

Deeks nods as he looks across at it wife with a bemused grin on his face. "Actually she has."

She knows he's forgiven for it a long time ago but it still makes her cringe every time it's mentioned. "I didn't forget, I just had the wrong date."

"And she made up for it with the box." A look of pure unadulterated love crosses his face as he locks eyes with her.

Kensi knows that look. Shaking herself out of his trance, save it for later, she looks at the team leader who has yet to sit down. "Did you get Sam a box, Callen?"

Deeks looks up at him as well, parroting his partner. "Did you?"

"Look, I don't have time for these games. I said I was sorry."

"Well, I think you should get something for him. I mean it's not gonna be as awesome as what I got from my beautiful wife over there," He looks across the room, sending her a wink. "but you can at least try."

An idea crosses the brunette's mind and it takes everything in her to keep a serious face set in her features. "The very least you could do is take him up into the mountains and camp along the river." She takes a quick glance at her husband and can already tell he's about to crack. "Maybe get a single tent...some cowboy hats."

Callen nods as he listens to her idea, and the more he thinks about it, it doesn't sound half bad. "Actually that does sound fun."

"Oh, hell no." The ex-Navy SEAL huffs, getting up out of his chair. He begins to retreat out of the bullpen and towards the gym.

Hot on his partner's heels the team leader continues to badger him. "Come on big guy."

"G, seriously stop."

The husband and wife duo are left in the bullpen once again, sharing a laugh at the uncomfortable state that Sam is currently in.

Kensi quickly gets up and watches as Callen tries to give his partner a hug. She turns back to look at her husband who's now shaking his head. "What?"

"I hope they know fighting it only makes it worse."

She grabs her mug and heads to the kitchenette for a cup of joe, making a pit stop along the way. As she reaches the side of his desk she leans down, bringing her lips to his for a soft, loving kiss. "That it does."


	40. Chapter 40: Proud of You Guys

_Now writing for the new Densi sitcom Deeks Party of Four_

* * *

"Mai, catch."

Kensi looks up just in time to watch on as the scissors fly from her 13 year old's hand towards his little sister.

As mismatched chocolate orbs follow the sharp object she sees her daughter extend her hand into the air out of the corner of her eye. Oh, this is so gonna end badly.

Maya luckily catches the object without injury and the matriarch is able to let out a sign of relief at the youngest Deeks' dexterity. Remembering how this whole thing started, Kensi quickly turns her attention back towards her boy. "KAI AVERY DEEKS, WHAT HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Don't yell at me like I'm a child!"

"DON'T THROW SCISSORS!"

"Come on, mom, it's just like throwing knives." That's right on his twelfth birthday Kensi and Deeks decided that it was okay for her to start teaching their son the art of knife throwing just as her father taught her.

She shakes her head at how ridiculous he sounds right now. "NO! It's not like throwing knives, Kai!"

Deeks makes his way through the hall and into the breakfast nook where he left his family a few minutes ago. He was in the mud room giving their new dog Rose Dewitt Barkater (named by his wife of course) a bath when he heard the yelling start. "What's going on in here?"

"Well, your son thought it would be a great idea to throw a pair of scissors at his sister."

Kai gestures towards his sister, his baby blues looking back and forth between his parents. "She caught'em."

"Are you joking right now? Please tell me you're joking." The former detective shakes his head in disbelief at the nonsense his son is spouting.

"No. Look, they're in her hand."

Deeks rubs his forehead, definitely feeling a headache coming on. "You do realize that she could've seriously cut herself."

And just like clockwork the young boy turns on his sister trying to get the attention off of himself. "What about her? She didn't have to catch them."

"Oh no. You are not twisting this around on her." Kensi's has had enough, clearly the only thing that will teach him about being responsible is having consequences. "No surfing for a week."

"But-"

"Go get your board."

"What?!" His eyes widen with shock.

Deeks nods toward the hall telling Kai that they're not playing. "You heard your mother. Go get your board."

After the boy's form disappears into the hallway the shaggy blonde turns to his wife as they both shake their heads stupefied.

"Wow, you guys. You handled that really well."

Their brows furrow at the sound of her voice, turning around to look at their girl who's nodding her head in appreciation at her parent's ability to bring the hammer down right on top of her brother.

"Don't think you got off the hook either, little missy."

"What did I do?"

"You caught a pair of scissors with your bare hand."

She holds said object that's still firmly in her grasp up in the air. "Yeah, and I made sure to catch it by the handle, and not the blades."

Deeks takes a quick look at his wife and then back at his daughter and then back at his wife again. Dammit he forgot there's two of them. "You win this round, Kensi Jr.."

Maya smiles at the nickname her dad's called her ever since she can remember. She loves it when he calls her that. Turning back to her project, she puts her ear pods back in and goes into her own little world.

"We gotta keep our eyes on that one, she's sneaky just like you. And Kai well..."

They both turn at the sound of something banging against the wall. The shaggy brunette appears in the doorway trying to bring his board through the opening.

"Vertically, son."

"Huh?"

Kensi steps in as he continues to struggle with the 7ft piece of fiberglass. "Stand the board up."

"Oh, right."

She turns back to look at her husband who now has a blank stare written across his face. "Are you sure the doctor said it was just a concussion?"


	41. Chapter 41: Surprise

_I know this would never happen but I had an idea. Based off a promo photo for 11x22._

* * *

Deeks: "Kens..."

Kensi rushes to her husband hearing the distress in his voice. She runs onto the porch gun aimed at the ready. Unsure of what came over her she brings down her gun. "Please don't hurt him. We're having a baby."

Bad guy: "Yeah, right."

Kensi: "Seriously, please don't make my baby grow up without a father. Please don't shoot my husband."

Deeks: "Kens?"

Kensi nods. This isn't how she wanted to tell him but it seemed the best way to keep him outta harms way.

Hearing her words, he grows an unnatural amount of strength and grabs the guy's wrist making him drop the gun. Deeks takes hold of his arm and twist it behind his back.

Kensi cringes when she hears the snap, but a warmth spreads through her body. _Is she really getting turned on by her husband disarming and snapping a guy's arm?_ When he looks up with a grin spread on his face she gets her answer. _Yes. Yes, she is._


	42. Chapter 42: Kids at Play

_Found this prompt and it was to good to pass up._

* * *

Kai steps out of his room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he tracks through the hall way.

"I want a divorce."

"Bite me, asshole."

He pauses at the sound of his parents arguing. Hurriedly walking towards the living room his eyes go wide at the sound of the next set of barbs.

"Dammit, Kens. You little shit."

"Suck my banana, monkey boy."

"Mom? Dad?" Kai walks into the living room and is shocked, he was not expecting that. His mom is sitting on the top of the couch behind his dad, both have controllers in their hands and the brunette's shirt is pulled over the blonde's head so he can't see the screen. "Wait, what are you two-"

Unnerved by her son's sudden presence Kensi gives him a smile. "Good morning, sleepy head."

The shaggy brunette looks from his parents to the screen and rolls his eyes. Mario Kart, seriously? "You guys are weird."

"Aw, baby, did you hear that? Our kid thinks we're weird." Deeks speaks, well as much as the fabric of his wife's t-shirt will let him.

"We are weird."

The shaggy blonde leans his head back, his head now resting against her bra covered breast. "I love you, weirdo."

"I love you, too, butt face." She pulls her shirt off his head and pulls him back against her, tilting his head back so that she can kiss his lips.

"Seriously? Wait till I get out of the room." Kai shakes his head as he slowly walks from the living room to the kitchen.

"Hurry up I wanna make out with your mom before lunch."

"Ughh."

Deeks turns around and reaches around Kensi's waist, pulling her into his lap as they laugh at their 14 year old's uncomfortableness.

She smiles as he brings his lips to hers and then he changes tactics on her by placing kisses all over her face sending her into a fit of giggles.

They say that with time finding a love that makes you feel like a teenager again eventually dies down, but what they don't tell you is if you work really hard for that love every single day, help it grow and mature, together you can keep that feeling forever.


	43. Chapter 43: Knock at the Door

_Well I was just going to mention an idea but I got a bit carried away. What if Kensi and Deeks are helping a young pregnant homeless teen in a case, they bond with her and she's not really sure she wants to be a mother._

* * *

She's sitting at the table, running a towel back and forth over it aimlessly. "Would you just talk to me?" She looks up and for the first time today he lets her see the hurt in his eyes.

"Maybe it's just not in the cards for us, Deeks."

"Are we talking about the bar or..."

"Having a baby. Maybe there's something wrong with me. Maybe this is the universe's way of telling me that I'd be a bad mother."

"You're an idiot."

"Excuse me?"

"Baby, there is not a chance in hell that you would be a bad mother, I know it, the moms know it and our friends know it. The only one that seems to have trouble understanding that is you."

She knows she letting her anger get the best of her but taking it out on him seems like the only thing she can do right now because it's him and he'll be there to catch her. At least she hopes he will. Standing up, she squares up to him poking him in the chest after each question. "Oh, yeah and how do you know that? How do you know whatever kid we have won't hate me? How do you know that I won't be able to connect with whatever child we have?"

He knows his wife, that's she's putting more pressure on herself then most because it's not happening for them. His Kensi, she's a stubborn one and when she wants something and doesn't get it right away she blames herself even more.

She's jabbing away at his chest and there are tears running down her cheeks. He just lets her have a few more jabs and when she lets out a _"I hate myself"_ he wraps his arms around her pinning her arms against his chest.

Deeks feels her fight, trying to get out of his embrace. It's a few minutes of her struggling before she finally gives up and brings her forehead to his chest letting her tears free fall from her eyes. "Don't you ever say that again. Don't you dare say that about my wife. You're an amazing, wonderful, beautiful, loving, kickass woman. There's nothing wrong with you, baby. The doctor said so himself, it just takes time."

She wiggles her arms from between them and wrap them around his waist, squeezing as much love as she can into a hug. "I'm a mess."

"You're my mess and I love you."

"I love you." She tilts her head up and places a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

He gives her a squeeze and pulls back, cerulean blues locking with mismatched chocolate orbs. "Let me put the rest of the glasses on the rack and well go have dinner at the beach. Sound good?"

She gives him a soft smile. Throughout the last 10 years he's been her rock and she wouldn't have it any other way. She steps up on her tip toes, bringing her lips to his. "It sounds perfect, baby. Thank you."

Just as he goes behind the bar there's a knock at the door which is odd because they're closed today and the places is deserted.

Shrugging, Kensi walk over and opens the door, but nobody's there. Before she can step out and see if anyone's walking down the sidewalk she hears a gurgle and looks down to find a baby?

She squats down and is met with the most beautiful green eyes that she's ever seen. Noticing the note that's laying on top of the blanket she picks it up and is taken back by the words.

Dear Kensi & Deeks, I never thought of myself as a mother and was unsure that I should have this baby but once I met you two I knew I had to because she deserves parents like you guys. I leave her here with you knowing that she will be loved more than I can even imagine and have a better life then I could've ever given her. Start your family, teach her all the things parents should teach their little girl and show her what love is.

Love, Lucy

P.S. Don't worry about me, I'm going to a place where I can live out my dreams.

The tears that she thought dried up before are ever so present now. The brunette reaches out, wrapping her arms around the week old baby.

He's turned around putting the last group of glasses on the shelf unaware of what's going on other than the door closing and her footsteps getting closer. "Who was is, baby?"

"Um."

"Baby?" Deeks hears the strain in her voice and quickly turns around. His eyes go wide in shock at the sight of his wife cradling a baby in her arms.

"Please tell me you didn't steal someone's baby."

"Of course not."

"Then what-"

"Lucy. She gave her to us."

The detective makes his way around the bar and quickly crosses the room to join his wife. Taking the outstretched note, his eyes soften as he reads the words. "We-we have a baby."

"We have a baby."

"So I guess this means no dinner at the beach then."

She shakes her head at the playfulness of his words. "No, but we can take our daughter home and figure out our next step."

"That sounds amazing. That sounds really really amazing."

Kensi hands the little girl to her daddy. Daddy. Her husband's a daddy and she's a mommy. She watches as he examines her, running his finger over her tiny features.

At the feel of his wife curling into his side and the newest addition staring up at him, he sigh in contentment, in relief. "Do you smell that?"

"Yeah, we better go to the store."

"Oh, no it's a blow out."

Kensi laughs and runs behind the counter to grab some paper towel. Grabbing the roll she watches in amusement at him examining his arm and shirt covered in the contents that's spilling out of their daughter's diaper and onesie.

"Kens, hurry! Its dripping! It's dripping."

She looks up sending a silent thank you to whoever's listening before running back to the the beautiful disaster that's happening in front of her.


	44. Chapter 44: Transported to the 90s

_Just following the rules._

* * *

He lets out a sigh in relief at the sound of the music dying down and coming to a stop. "Finally."

The shaggy blonde closes his cerulean blues with hopes of getting his second nap in for the day. It's a few minutes and sleep is just about to pull him under when he hears foot steps and then a feeling that he's being watched washes over him.

Her eyes bore into him, she know he's not asleep because he's not doing that cute whistling thing with his nose. She watches as he slowly opens his eyes and examines her, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"What are you doing?" His eyes roam his wife's body that's covered in very accentuating spandex. The bright pink leggings, electric blue leotard paired with her neon head band and leg warmers is unsurprisingly arousing.

Kensi just smiles, her pearly whites shining in pleasure. She says nothing and brings up the remote pressing play as she points it towards the sound system.

_For those about to lose their minds, we gotta remember_

_That in the worst of times, we can make the best of times_

_Turn it UP_

_New Kids On The Block, Boys II Men, Big Freedia ,Jordin Sparks and Naughty by Nature_

"Ugh. Baby, not this again. You've had it on repeat since yesterday."

"Dance with me."

"No."

"Baby, please...for me?"

_Its 9'Oclock and got nothing else but time_

_I think I'm gonna lose my mind_

_I gonna leave it all behind_

_When will it stop?_

_I can't take this shit no more_

_Wanna go back to before_

_Think I'm gonna bust on out the door_

He shakes his head, a deliriously happy grin playing at his lips as he watches her in the art of "seduction" which is anything she does as far as he's concerned.

She starts pulling her arms back and moving her feet back and forth bring back her go to moves other wise known as the roger rabbit.

Watching the excitement on her face paired with her moves makes him fall that much more in love with her. He's seen her do the dance before of course but wearing the outfit to go along with it makes it that much more enjoyable.

The brunette suddenly stops and can tell that she almost has him all she has to do is bat her eyelashes and he'll be at her mercy.

"Dammit, you know I can't resist you." He gets up off the couch and starts heading to their bedroom. "I'll be right back."

She jumps up in the air at a successful mission. It's a few minutes later before he joins her once again and he doesn't disappoint. "Where did you find those?"

"I have my ways." He winks at her and strides across the room towards her parachute pants and all.

She leans forward, bringing her lips to his for a quick peck. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He starts shaking his arms and legs to loosen up, he is pushing 42 after all. "Now, hit it!"

She bends down for the remote, resuming the song and watches as he starts doing his running man. Now this is love.

_House Party, House Party_

_(House Party)_

_Lets get it started_

_Lets get it started, cause we waited long enough_

_House Party, House Party_

_(House Party)_

_Lets get it started, cause we waited long enough_

_For some fun_

_Lets stay home_

_Lets stay home babe_

_Stay home_

_Lets stay home (all night long with you)_

_Stay home_

* * *

_A/N: So I've hit a bit of a writer's block on What Happens Next? and Meant to Be, so if you guys have any suggestions then they would greatly appreciated just send them my way. Thanks for reading!_

_Song is House Party by NKOTB & Boyz II Men_


	45. Chapter 45: Perspective

_This might help them with their decision._

* * *

Deeks places his hand on the small of her back, ushering her into their bar. "Sam said they'd be here."

"Who is they exactly?" Kensi questions as she waddles into the deserted room.

"I don't know. All he said is that he had a surprise for us."

Before she has a chance to ask another question they're both startled by the voice that flows through the room. "Kensi. Deeks."

"Aiden? Oh my gosh!" The tall brunette walks as fast as she can towards the younger version of Sam and gives him a hug.

Deeks smiles, patting naval pilot on the back. "Hey, Goose!"

"I'm actually more of a Maverick."

"Of course you are."

Kensi slowly squats down, it's been a bit difficult for her to sit lately. Her husband catches on and takes hold of her arm as she lowers herself into the chair. "How have you been?"

"Good. Good."

"Just in town for a visit?"

"Yeah, and..."

"And what?" The detective's brow furrows, something's definitely going on here.

"I came to talk to you guys."

Now it's Kensi's turn to be confused. "Us?"

"Yeah."

"For what?" The couple looks between Sam and Aiden wondering what they could possibly want to talk to them about.

"Well, dad told me the good news." The young naval pilot points towards her now obvious protruding belly. "He knew you guys were struggling with quitting so that you could be safer for little shaggy Wonder Woman and so I came to give you a little insight."

Deeks moves to stand behind his wife, his hands finding home on her shoulders as he begins massaging her aching body. "Insight to what exactly?"

He takes a deep breath knowing what he's about to talk about is going to bring the room down immensely but if it'll help..."Look up until I was 11 I barely saw my dad, he was going back and forth across the world, in and out of missions but I always had my mom."

Seeing where this conversation is headed, Deeks pulls up a chair next to his partner and wraps his arm around her shoulders. He's her emotional rock, always has been.

Aiden waits until the surfer's situated and continues on. "When he decided to become an agent everything changed. For the first time in my life knowing that my dad would be fighting bad guys over here instead of over there gave me a sense of safety. I spent my whole life wondering if every time I said goodbye to my dad if it would be the last. The point is, I was so worried about my dad that I hadn't even considered anything happening to my mom because she was safe, right? She was a stay at home mom and what could possibly happen to her. What I'm trying to say is that no matter what you're doing, now matter how much you think you're safe, it's never that simple because even the most cautious people can loose it all."

They stay silent for a few minutes taking everything in that was said and how true Aiden's words rang.

Deeks doing what he does best turns towards Sam with a smirk on his face. "Why Samuel, did you get Aiden to come all the way over here because you don't want us to leave?"

The former Navy SEAL rolls his eyes, shaking his head. "Of course I don't want you guys to leave, but this is about you two and your family. I was just hoping that hearing from someone that experienced it first hand would help you guys whether you want to stay or not."

"Thank you. Both of you." Kensi reaches out taking hold of the younger Hanna's hand in appreciation.

"Hey, that's what family's for."

The detective takes a moment, just to think about family and the meaning of the word. He places his hand on his wife's stomach where their baby's lived for the past 28 weeks now. At the feel of her hand laying on top of his, Deeks looks down and sees her ring shine, which brings a smile to his face and it reminds him of something. "Speaking of family, I heard you have a tiny piece of jewelry to give a certain someone."

"I'm actually gonna do it tonight."

"That's great, buddy." Deeks turns his attention from his partner's protruding belly and looks up at Aiden. "You know I could give you a few pointers if you'd like."

Kensi can't help but roll her eyes at her husband's offered assistance. "Please, babe, unless she's in a comatose state or in a wheelchair you got nothing."

Aiden's eyes widen in surprise. "Wait, how many times did you propose before she actually said yes?"

"Just around 3."

"Three?!" The young pilot wasn't nervous before but he most certainly is now. Proposing three times? "So what made you finally say yes, Kensi?"

Deeks speaks up answering the question with pride in his voice. "Actually she proposed to me."

"One for one, baby." A toothy grin spreads to her face. Yep, she gets to lord that over him for the rest of their lives.

Deeks hears the smugness in her voice and turns to her with a look in his eyes. "The only one that matters."

She can feel his eyes on her, turning just enough she looks at him, his now navy blue eyes locking with her mismatched chocolate orbs.

Sam sees the scene play out between the husband and wife duo and knows exactly what's about to happen next. "Aiden, if you want to keep your eye sight I suggest we leave now or you're gonna get quite the show."

"Bye, you two." The two Hanna men quickly walk to the door before they witness something that they don't want to.

Kensi registers the goodbye long enough to say one last thing to the guys all the while her eyes stay locked with his. "Lock the door on your way out."

As soon as the door closes his lips are on hers taking her breath away all thoughts about the job being the last thing on their minds.

* * *

_A/N: I couldn't find an age for Aiden or when Sam joined NCIS so I had to do some calculations...maybe they're right. ? I did however figure that Aiden was around my age so that helped a lot._


	46. Chapter 46: So Undercover

_Couldn't go the dark route..._

* * *

She can't be with him in the car any longer. The rage that's within her is about to boil over. "Pullover."

"What?"

"Pull the damn car over."

"Fine!" He lets out a deep breath pressing his foot on the pedal, bringing them to a stop.

She abruptly opens the door and slams it shut, drawing the attention of those that are in their front yards.

"I'm tired of this, Connor! I want a divorce." She's yelling at the shaggy blonde, but her eyes are on the house behind him.

"Where are you going? Get back in the car, Christine."

She raises her voice an octave even higher than before, now yelling for everyone to hear. "GO TO HELL!"

"Come on, baby." He pleads as he closes the distance between them.

"Come on, baby." She mimics him, rolling her eyes. "I can't believe you."

"ME?!" He throws his hand up in exasperation. "You set my pants on fire...while I was in them!"

"You cheated on me," No one else but him would notice the spark in her eye that tells him she's about to hit him where it hurts. "WITH MY BROTHER!"

Oh, she wants to play this game again. "Yeah, well I just wanted you to wear a strap on and that's as close as I could get!"

She's dying. It's taking everything in her to hold in her laughter especially after the words that just left his mouth. "Are you serious?"

He watches as she gives him a subtle nod telling him that there mark is indeed in the house. "Can we just go home and talk about this?"

"Yeah, but only because we live halfway across town and I left my phone in the car."

He lets out a sigh of relief as she tracks back to the passenger side of the car and gets in as he peels off leaving the neighborhood stunned.

"The brother thing again, really?" They come up to a stoplight and he finally lets a grin spread to his lips as he looks over at her. "Well done, baby."

She finally lets her laughter slip out as she meets his eyes. "What about you with the strap on thing?" Knowing that they're well outta sight, she leans over the console bringing her lips to his. "You weren't too shabby yourself, hubby."

"Well I for one could've went my entire life without that image in my head." They're startled at the sudden voice in their ears.

"Yeah, but it couldn't've been more worse than the time Sam and a Callen had to go undercover at a gay strip club."

"And now that image is back in my head."

Kensi looks at her husband in question.

Deeks sees her quizzical smile and shrugs. "What? It got him off of our thing."


	47. Chapter 47: Knock at the Door II

"Kensi?"

At the sound of her name being called the brunette turns around and is completely shocked. "Lucy? Oh my gosh, hi!"

The younger brunette smiles as Kensi comes up to her, wrapping her arms around her for a hug. "Hi!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm stationed in San Diego so my boyfriend and I decided to come up here for the weekend." Lucy looks over towards the ice cream shop just as said man walks out the door. "Looks like he's made a new friends."

The former agent huffs a laugh at the sight of her husband walking towards her with some unexpected company when she realizes what the younger brunette just said. "Wait, you joined the Navy?"

"Yep, I've been a marine for about 6 years and I just passed my PST."

Deeks hands his wife her Rocky Road and turns towards the younger brunette with a proud smile. "Wow, so you're a SEAL?"

"Yeah, after I met you two I realized what I was meant to do so I enlisted and have been in the Navy ever since."

"It's so great to see you, Lucy." Deeks steps over, wrapping his arms around Lucy in a hug just as his wife did before.

"You, too. I see you've met Mark."

The red head extends his hand towards the older brunette. "Hi, you must be Kensi."

"Well if I'm not, I've been signing the wrong name for the past 46 years."

Deeks looks over a her a soft and dreamy filled gaze crosses his features at his wife's quick wit.

Lucy's attention however turns to the little girl standing next to Kensi. "How is she?"

Kensi's eyes follow the SEAL's and watches as her daughter steals a spoonful of the ice cream that's not hers. "Pestering her brother as usual."

"Livie." Deeks calls his daughter to get her attention, when she looks up at him he nods towards the Naval Officer.

The tiny blonde's eyes looks over and her eyes light up as she runs a few short steps, wrapping her tiny arms around the brunette's waist. "Lucy!"

"H-Hi."

"Thank you for giving me to my mommy and daddy."

"Lucy, this is Olivia."

"O-Olivia?"

Kensi nods with a soft smile. When she and Deeks were trying to decide on names for their little girl her mind went back to a story Lucy had told them about her mother and how she was so warm and kind so the name was kinda obvious to them.

"And who is this little guy?" Mark suddenly speaks up seeing the little boy being picked up by his mother.

"This is Theo." The tiny brunette that looks like his mommy but has the personality of his daddy wraps his arms around Kensi, hiding his face in her neck.

"Hi, Theo."

Theodore Deeks. After they got Liv, Kensi and Deeks didn't really have time to think about having another kid and with the craziness that comes with a new born Kensi never went back on her birth control. They never really thought about getting pregnant and just thought their time had already passed, but little did they know that after basically 5 years of trying (consciously and subconsciously) it would happen. One day Kensi walked into her husband's office and switched out the pen on his desk with a positive pregnancy test. The high pitched squeal he let out when he found it made her laugh and then cry and then laugh some more.

"Look we were just about to go back to the beach to surf some more. Would you two like to come?" Deeks asks, cerulean blues shining with hope.

The SEAL looks over at her boyfriend and receives an excited nod. "Yeah, we'd like that."

Deeks turns to the tiny brunette and tiny blonde, raising his voice in excitement. "Alright you little gerbils, to the beach!"

Kensi can't help but smile as Deeks wraps his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side placing a kiss to the top of her head with their kids running in front of them and the woman who changed their lives forever walking right beside them with her new life beside her.

8 years ago she wasn't much of a believer in the everything happens for a reason mantra but now, yeah now she knows how true the words really are.


	48. Chapter 48: Ridiculous

He slowly opens his eyes which immediately land on her. "Do you like me?"

She's running her fingers through his hair as she focuses on the tv. Startled by the sudden sound of his lazy sleep filled voice she looks down in her lap where his head lays. "Yes."

Deeks pouts unsure if she's just saying it just to be saying it or if she really means it. "Really?"

She tugs on his locks with a playful smirk on her lips. "You really think I would keep up with all your bullshit if I didn't love you?"

He can't help the redness that rises to his cheeks at her words. "Oh my god, you just said you love me."

Kensi can't help but to roll her eyes. "We've been married for 20 years."

"Yeah but still."

"Fine, I love you with all my heart and no one means what you do to me."

"Wow, you're so obsessed with me."

"I'll show you obsessed." She take her hand that's resting by his exposed skin and pitches his love handle.

"Ok-okay! Mercy! MERCY!"

"You're so whipped. It's kinda gross."

He grins at her words and knows exactly what needs to be done. Turning on his side he lifts the hem of her t-shirt and brings his lips to her exposed stomach earning him a soft moan. "You're a terrible liar."

"Your mom's a terrible liar."

He stops his ministrations and looks up at her quizzically.

"I heard what I said." The former agent closes her eyes, shaking her head. You'd think after 25 years together she'd be better at come backs, but I guess it's true there can only be one funny one in a relationship. That's okay because she's fine with being the more attractive one. You win some, you win some.


	49. Chapter 49: What song?

They're sitting in the sand watching another breathtaking Santa Monica sunset when a thought crosses her mind. "Hey, babe?"

He places a kiss to the top of his wife's head mesmerized by this moment. "Yeah?"

"What song makes you think of me?"

Deeks is about to answer but before he can another voice fills the air, this one sorta sing songy.

_Carol Baskin_

_Killed her husband, whacked 'em_

_Can't convince me it didn't happen_

_Carol Baskin_

Kensi pulls back and bites down on her lip trying not to laugh as she shares a look with her husband.

They turn their attention towards their little girl whose drawing in the sand with a stick just a couple of feet from them. "Thena, where's you learn that song from?"

"We watched it in computer class the other day."

"Your teacher let you watch Tiger King?" Deeks tries to hide the surprise in his voice.

"What's Tiger King?"

"A show on Netflix."

"Uh-uh. We watched old TikTok videos."

Kensi's brow furrows as she grows more curious. "What else did you learn in computer class?"

"That Chandler uses comedy as a coping mechanism." Athena looks at her parents when she suddenly has an ah-ha moment. "Just like you daddy!"

The husband and wife duo stare blankly at their 7 year old that is too smart for their own good.

Athena shrugs and then proceeds to run towards the water flaling her arms and legs much like a certain blonde on a certain show.

Deeks huffs a laugh at his daughter's antics. "We created that."

Kensi relaxes back into her husband's side with a goofy smile. "Yeah, we did."


	50. Chapter 50: Helping Hand

Nell sits down in the lounge chair as the brunette takes a seat on the sofa. "How's everything going?"

Kensi sends her friend a sad but hopeful smile. They haven't seen each other in a few weeks with work being hectic and Nell off in San Francisco with her family. "It's okay. We've still been trying but we narrowed down our surrogate options."

The red head pauses, she's not really sure how to go about telling her friend what's going on inside her head. She's overthinking. This is Kensi she's talking to, everything is going to be fine.

"Nell?"

"Uh, oh sorry, I zoned out there for a second. But you narrowed down your options that's good."

"Nell, are you okay?"

"I have something to tell you and I don't know if you'll be okay with it or not."

"Okayyyy. You're kinda freaking me out. Wait, are you coming back to work?"

"No, it's not that. I'm still done with NCIS."

The agent's brow furrows in confusion. "Then what?"

"Well after you told me that you two were going to try surrogacy I started looking into and then I came upon this show about pregnancy and well if you and Deeks are okay with it I'd very much like to carry your baby for you." Nell forces it all out at once scared that if she tried to take a breath she'd start rambling and confuse Kensi even more.

She can't move. Her body has become paralyzed by the words that just hit her ears. They had been looking into applicants that they've narrowed down to before he left to get dinner and this then comes out of nowhere.

Deeks walks into the door humming some tune, completely unaware of what's going on. "Hey, Nelma, what's up?"

"Um, Deeks, I think I broke your wife."

The detective looks to his wife and sees the stupefied look in her mismatched chocolate orbs and rushes over to her. "Baby? Baby, what's wrong?"

Ignoring her husband's question, Kensi's eyes that are now glistening with tears stay locked on the red head. The strain in her voice evident of how she's trying to keep herself together right now. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I've already gotten checked out by my doctor and she said everything looks healthy."

"Will one of you please tell me what's going on?" Deeks asks pleadingly.

That draws Kensi out of her trance. Turning towards her husband with a teary eyed smile she reaches for his hand and finally lets him in on what's going on. "Nell just offered to be our surrogate."

"Really?!" His eyes light up with hope as he looks from his wife to the woman he considers a little sister.

Seeing how happy they are the former analyst finally lets a smile grace her face. "Yeah."

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"I may not work with you guys anymore but you're still my family and I love you guys. If I can help you become the amazing parents I know you'll be then it would be my honor."

Kensi stands up, pulling the redhead up with her. Her arms immediately wrap around her friend bringing her in for a hug. "You have no idea what this means to us."

"I think I have a good feeling."

Kensi eyes follow Nells and lets out a watery laugh as they watch the dad to be do the running man and Monty jumping along with him in excitement.


	51. Chapter 51: Playing Games

_A/N: Requested on Tumblr_

* * *

"Don't worry, Mai, I've got a plan." The shaggy haired 18 year old takes a sip of his protein shake cool as a cumber.

"They're going to kill you when they find out." The blonde warns her brother.

"What did you do now, Kai?"

Both Kai and Maya turn towards their mother trying to remain nonchalant. "Noth-nothing mom. I didn't do anything."

Kensi walks up to her son, the glare that use to make criminals cower now mostly being used on her children on her face. "You may be able to fool someone else but I know you're lying."

"Okay, I may be going to jail because I got caught with some stuff."

"Stuff? What kinda stuff?"

"Just some oxy."

The matriarch's eyes go wide in disbelief. "PILLS?" She immediately calls out to her husband. "MARTY, GET IN HERE!"

Noting the tone of voice coming from his wife, the shaggy salt and pepper haired man hurries into the kitchen. "What? What's wrong?"

"Well, I don't know whose son this is but he's sure as hell not ours."

Their eldest isn't normally a problem child but when he does get in trouble he takes it to an art form. "What did you do?"

"He was caught selling pills?" Her eyes stay on her son but her answer is directed towards her husband.

Deeks takes a deep calming breath trying to tame the fire that is about to erupt from within. "Pills? You've gotta be kidding me. What the hell were you thinking? Where did you even get the pills from?"

"I found some of your old prescriptions in the cabinet."

"You mean the cabinet that's in mine and your father's bathroom?"

"Um, yes?"

"Dammit, do you have any idea what you've done?"

Maya can already see this imploding on her big brother. "Kaiii."

Sensing the nervousness in her voice and seeing the fire in his parents eyes Kai realizes he may have bitten off more than he can chew. "Mom. Mom. I'm just kidding, I enlisted in the Marines."

"Why would you do that to your mother?" Kensi pinches her son's arm.

"Ow." The shaggy brunette laughs painfully as he watches him mom take a big swig of her beer. "I just thought if I told you something really bad that you'd be really happy when I told you that I was just kidding and I'm just joining up."

"You know we would support you no matter what."

"Yeah, but this way was more fun."

Kensi's eyes suddenly gleam with delight when the light bulb goes off in her head. "Oh, yeah? Well guess who's friends with a lot of the training officers in San Diego."

"Mom?" His voice cracks when he realizes where she's going with this.

"I told you son. Never mess with a Blye woman."

"In my defense. I wasn't listening to you when you said that."

Deeks shrugs unsurprised. "I guess we better go ahead and shave your head then."

The brunette's eyes go wide as he run his fingers through his shaggy locks.

"Maya, go get me the hair clippers."

"No way. I still have two more weeks. You are not touching my hair."

"Come here."

Kai starts running down the hallway towards his room in hopes to escape his father's pursuit. "Dad, no!"

Having no intention on chasing after his boy Deeks stops at the doorway returning back to his wife and takes a swig of her offered beer. "So much for not having kids with dangerous jobs."

She wraps her arms around him and relaxes in his arms. The fact that her son joined the Marines fills her with pride but it also terrifies her. Her husband's rubbed off on her throughout their life together and well sometime you just have to look on the bright side. "At least he's not a drug dealer."


	52. Chapter 52: Secrets

_A/N: Request from tumblr._

* * *

She places the last cupcake on the tower and is suddenly overcome with exhaustion. Taking the box and setting it behind the bar, Kensi scans the room making sure everything's in place. As Mandy directs Deeks and her husband in hanging up the letters against the makeshift curtain that's hiding all the alcohol the brunette walks over to her partner.

Deeks smiles and looks down from the step stool as his wife walks over towards him. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think I'm just gonna go lay down in the office for a few minutes."

He quickly jumps down and stands in front of her taking hold of her arms. "Okay. You sure you're okay though?"

She nods, a soft smile gracing her lips as he places a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you. And thank you."

"I love you, too. They're our friends, of course I'm gonna help."

A smirk spreads to her lips at his words.

"What?"

"You finally got that in your head did you?"

"Well you've had to correct me enough times so yeah."

Kensi shakes her head and squeezes his hand as she walks towards the office.

"Hey, KayKay, you okay?" The blonde asks taking her eyes off the letters that spell it's a boy that's hanging crookedly from the ceiling.

"Yeah, I'm just need a moment."

Mandy looks towards Mindy and the Tiffanys. The four women share a knowing look worried that this party is effecting their friend just how they imagine it would.

The four of them walk over towards the room and knock on the door asking for entrance.

She just got comfortable and is about to close her eyes when there's a knock at the door. Knowing that it's not her husband because he would've just walked in that only leaves one other option. "Yeah?"

"KayKay, can we come in?"

"I suppose so."

"Hey are you okay?" Mindy asks worriedly as they make their way towards her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well we know that this is probably hard and all with you and Marty trying to have a baby."

"Oh." Kensi looks back and forth trying to find anything but the girls to looks at.

"It's okay to be sad."

"It's not that, really."

"Come on, Kay, other than Marty we know you better than anyone."

A soft smile spreads to her face at the concern she sees in her friends' eyes. "I'm just tired that's all."

"Wait a second, you and Marty are still trying right."

Kensi shakes her head no, earning resounding shocked gasp throughout the tiny room.

"What? Why?"

Mandy doesn't seemed as shocked as the other three women, her eyes look the brunette up and down it's when her eyes lock with those mismatched orbs that is finally clicks in the blonde's head. "I know exactly why."

"You-you do?" The agent bites her lip nervously.

"You do?" Mindy and the Tiffany's are just as surprised as Kensi.

Mandy's eyes stay locked with Kensi's until both of their eyes start to fill with unshed tears. "Congratulations!"

The brunette lets out a teary eyed laugh as Mandy wraps her arms around her in a bone crushing hug. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I just found out a few weeks ago and I didn't want to take the attention away from Kat. She's been trying for so long and it finally happened for her. This is her moment."

"But-"

"No, I'll have my moment. Just can we please keep this between us, at least for today?"

"Fine, but you have to tell us about Marty's reaction."

"He made me cry."

They sit back and watch as the mother-to-be tells them the story with tears falling down her cheeks.

"I wasn't really sure what I was going to do, but then I remembered the onesie I bought when we first started trying." She wipes a few of the tears from her eyes. "So he came home from lunch with Kip and sat down on the couch and I handed it to him asking if he could fold it. After about two minutes of staring blankly at the onesie that said Little Wolf on it he got down on his knees in front of me and wrapped his arms around my waist, put his head on my stomach and started crying." Kensi bites her lip when she thinks back to the best day of their life thus far.

"When are you due?" Mindy finally speaks up unable to contain her excitement any longer.

"The end of January."

"YES!"

"What?"

"I've always wanted to throw a Christmas themed baby shower."

Kensi shakes her head adamantly in disapproval. "Oh, no. No Christmas theme."

"What about Titanic?" One of the Tiffanys suggest getting a confused look from the other four women.

His brow furrows when walks in the open door and catches the tail end of a the conversation. "Ladies."

"There's the daddy to be!"

Deeks blushes at the name of his new role in life. "You told them?"

"No, they called you that because we're getting a puppy."

"We are?!"

Kensi rolls her eyes at her goof of a husband. "No."

"Aw."

She sees the puppy eyes and immediately imagines the baby growing inside her doing the same thing in a few years. Her hand moves to rest on her abdomen and slowly rubs back and forth. "Baby, did you need something?"

Deeks is momentarily distracted by his wife's movements and stares dreamily until her voice pulls him out of his thoughts. "Oh, right. James just texted me, they're on their way."

The five women quickly get up and rush into the seating area to put the finishing touches on the decorations.

"Don't think we're done talking about your impregnation Mama K."

Kensi shakes her head laughing as she looks over to her husband whose already looking at her with a goofy grin on his face. "Never done talking about it."


	53. Chapter 53: Caught Off Guard

_A/N: Beacuse I already did one for Kensi so why not Deeks. Also, I was inspired by Cheaper by the Dozen 2._

* * *

He stares out the 4th floor window taking it the light show that is downtown Los Angeles. Everything happened so fast, it's like he blinked and they were in the hospital. The worry is beginning to creep in because he's should've heard something by now but then he feels her arms wrap around him from behind and her breath against his ear. "Hey, handsome, do you wanna meet your grandson?"

Kensi laughs as he turns around in her arms pressing a kiss to her lips the smile on both of their faces make it a bit awkward but it's nothing they're not use to. "Yeah."

She takes his hand, intertwining their fingers together as she leads her husband towards the hospital room where their not so little girl is currently residing with her husband and their baby boy.

Deeks can't help the tears that spring to his eyes as soon as he sees Maya cradling his grandson in her arms.

The brunette knew her husband was gonna be emotion in fact she counted on the tears especially since their baby had a baby.

They both come to a stop once reaching the side of the bed, Deeks arm immediately goes around his wife's shoulders as she wraps her arms around his waist curling into his side. He's so distracted by the cooing noise coming from the newborn's mouth that he didn't even ask about his name but just like always Kensi is one step ahead of him.

"Now will you tell us his name?"

Maya looks from her son to her husband who nods, telling her to go ahead. She turns back to her parents and the next string of words that leave her lips is something the gray headed man never thought he'd hear. "I think we're gonna go with Martin...cuz you taught us that there's no way to be a perfect parent but a million ways to be a really good one. You're about as good as they get."

Kensi squeezes his waist and tilts her head back to gage his reaction.

At the feel of her eyes on him, Deeks looks down at her questioning if he heard right, but her beaming smile and bright shining eyes already tells him that he heard correctly.

Reaching up she brings her lips to his showing him as much as she can right now what he means to them. The tears that are ever so present in his eyes will be nothing compared to what it'll be like when he finally gets to hold him, she knows because it happened to her when she first held little Martin a few minutes ago.

He's so shocked by what he just heard that he doesn't register his wife's movements until he hears her call out to him. "Baby, do you wanna hold him?"

"Ye-yeah." As soon as the tiny creature is in his arms it finally hits him that what his wife has been saying to him ever since they first mentioned kids over 30 years ago, maybe he is an amazing dad after all.


	54. Chapter 54: Misery Index

_You guys can thank TikTok for this._

* * *

Kensi sits back and enjoys the fresh (well as fresh as it can get) Santa Monica air as they enjoy a family meal for what seems like the first time in months.

She scans the table taking in the three people that she loves most. Kai and Maya have grown up so quickly it feels like just yesterday Kai was throwing a pair of scissors at his sister.

She's drawn out of her thoughts when the man that stole her heart so long ago grabs her hand and intertwines their fingers.

Deeks sighs in contentment when her beautiful mismatched orbs lock on to his and a smile spreads to her lips. He suddenly gets idea and a mischievous grin spreads to his face letting his wife know that he's up to something. "Hey, while you guys went running earlier-"

The young brunettes look up from their plates wondering what's going on. "Uh-huh?"

The former detective leans back taking Kensi's hand with him. "I rocked your mom's world."

Kensi can't help but laugh as she watches Kai do a spit take and Maya mention something about being sick. Meanwhile her her husband is just leaning back in his patio chair with his hands laying across his stomach as he enjoys the uncomfortableness he just put their kids through. It's times like this when she thinks they should have their own tv show.


	55. Chapter 55: Hair Trigger

Deeks watches as his wife slowly lays back against her pillows next to him and smiles as her hand automatically finds it place on her barely there bump.

As soon as she gets comfortable, Kensi leans over and switches on her beside lamp grabbing her book in the process.

His eyes stay glued to her lips as she mouths the words as she reads and then a small smile spreads to her lip. Her all too kissable lips. "You might as well call me that lamp..."

She's just about to turn the page when she hears his words. Placing her book down on her stomach, Kensi turns to her husband confused. "Why?"

He licks his lips as a grin pulls up at the corner of her mouth. God could he love this woman anymore. "Because you turn me on."

Apparently that's all it takes these days because as soon he says those words she slams her book shut and places it back on her nightstand. She turns back around and his lips immediately engulf hers.

As she slowly slides down his lips begin make their way down her neck earning him small moans in the process. The early motherhood book long forgotten.


	56. Chapter 56: Game On!

_Once again, thank TikTok. Partially M._

* * *

They're sitting at their desk, working away. It feels like that's all they've been doing lately. With the pandemic going on the whole city being on lockdown it seems as though terrorist don't like the threat of a deadly disease as much as they like trying to harm others.

It's been boring to say the least. She dots the last period finishing her reports, as she closes the file and places it in her out bin she looks across the room and immediately locks eyes with him. He's leaning back in his chair starring at her. Yeah, she had no idea how wrong she was when she said that husbands don't stare at their wives, because that's all Deeks seems to do when they're in the same room.

She knows what he's doing, they've been going back and forth all day. It's started this morning, things were just getting interesting when of course her alarm goes off, not that it's ever stopped them before but she'd already pushed the snooze button 2 times. She lingered a few more seconds, trailing kisses down his chest before pulling away and scurrying off to the bathroom. The resounding groan of "evil woman" coming from her husband as he lays in their bed with a full hard on makes her laugh.

She made it to the car first and was scrolling through her phone when he finally got in the passenger seat. Looking over at him ready to be met with puppy eyes she's met with something entirely different. He's smiling and his eyes are shining bright but that's not what has her biting her lower lip trying to hold back the whimper from escaping her mouth. The black frames contrasting against his cerulean blues and his fuller beard sends a shock wave through her body. Her eyes land on his mouth that's quirked up into a knowing grin and that's when she knows...oh, he wants to play this game.

So here she is now, surrounded by her coworkers in their office and all she can think about is the man who's staring at her from across the room wearing nothing but those pair of glasses. She knows it's riling him up just as much as it is her but she's got another trick up her sleeve. Although she promised herself that she'd never stoop this low the thought of his reaction has her humming with excitement.

The brunette grabs her phone and opens up the last text message she sent out. As she finishes the message her thumb hovers over the send button. She takes a quick look at her husband and without looking back at the screen she presses send.

It's all of four seconds before his phone dings.

Kensi watches as her partner opens the message, his eyes immediately going wide in surprise as they stay glued to the screen long enough to read the text.

_I can't wait to have you inside me while you play with my clit, ramming me so hard and making my legs shake. I want to be gasping for air while begging for more._

_Also, we should install a mirror in our bedroom._

Deeks looks up from his phone, his eyes immediately locking with hers. She watches as he licks his lips and his eyes squint as if he's imagining the scene play out in his head. Okay, maybe this was a bad idea.

She continues her play by biting her lip and smiles when he hits his head on his desk groaning.

"You okay there, Deeks?"

He sits back up, trying everything in him to keep calm. His throat is suddenly dry as he watches his partner stretch her arms above her head which in turn thrust her breast out. Taking a deep breath he looks back at his reports and answers his deskmate unable to stop his voice from going an octave higher. "Yep."

Kensi smiles and watches as he struggles to focus on his paperwork and then a ding goes off telling her that she's received an email.

_You're so getting it as soon as we get home._


End file.
